Amintiri Modificate
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Remus dies, and Andromeda makes a mistake. A story of post-war healing, with a certain Metamorphmagus and a certain Weasley. Post-DH, not canon compliant, Rated M for various mentions of war, married life, etc, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I haven't seen a story like this.**_

 ** _Okay I didn't really look for one like this. But whatever. Enjoy?_**

 ** _Took the first portion from a Tumblr thing I posted five-ever ago. Changed it a bit._**

* * *

"Please, stay here." He said, brushing a hand across her cheek.

"No, I have to fight-" She argued, walking away and grabbing her robes from the wardrobe. Remus appeared in front of her a second later, taking the robes from her hands.

"No, you don't. _You_ have to rest. Teddy's barely a week old. Dora, stay home. I'll send word when it's over, to let you know I'm alright."

"Remus, you don't have to go either-"

Remus wrapped his arms around her. "I'll come back. Dora, I _promise_ , I'll come home."

* * *

She had stayed home, like he asked. No, like he _begged_. She had given him a kiss as he reached the door, a deep kiss that would have definitely lead to more if he wasn't about to leave and if she hadn't just given birth days before. She had made him promise to come home, and he did. He promised.

She didn't sleep. She couldn't. She paced and paced, managed to annoy her mother, and Teddy, who cried most of the night. So she walked back and forth, the tiny babe in her arms, unsure if she was comforting him or herself.

Andromeda tried to get her to relax and rest with tea, and when tea didn't work, threats. When even threats didn't work, Andromeda had given up.

It was a few hours after dawn when someone knocked on the door. She handed Teddy to her mother, and went to answer. She was confident that it wouldn't be bad- after all, Death Eaters didn't knock.

But if it was Remus returning, why did he knock? Was Remus injured, perhaps?

She opened the door and Kingsley stood there. His robes were torn and bloodied, his eyes were staring at the ground. He looked up, and when their eyes met, she knew.

"No- no, he's fine- Kingsley, tell me _he's fine_." She said, her strong resolve crumbling around her. Suddenly she felt sick, as if she was about to faint. _Kingsley, say something. Please. Remus is fine, he's fine. Maybe he's in St Mungo's, but he's alive!_

Kingsley didn't say anything, he didn't have to.

A sob escaped her, and next thing she knew, she collapsed against Kingsley, sobbing. He just held her, allowing the new widow to cry. She didn't register her mother's voice speaking to Kingsley or Kingsley practically carrying her back into the house. She barely registered the news that Voldemort was dead, because it didn't matter. Remus was dead.

* * *

Andromeda allowed Molly to take Teddy. She was tired, as she had been caring for Teddy for the last week. Dora had withdrawn, barely even looking at her son. It was the day after the last of the funerals and the Burrow was quiet. Andromeda preferred this. She had asked Arthur, Molly, Charlie and Hermione Granger to meet with her. She had spoken to Harry, and Harry had told Andromeda almost every detail of the last year.

One thing that had stood out to Andromeda was the story of Hermione modifying her parents' memories to keep them safe. What if this was the key to helping her daughter? Surely, she could ask Hermione to help her cast such a spell?

"I want to get straight to the point." Andromeda said calmly as soon as they were all sitting around the table. "Charles, you knew Nymphadora quite well in school. I was a little disappointed when you two did not marry,-"

"With all due respect, Andromeda, I don't see where this is going." Charlie said.

"I need a favour." Andromeda continued. "Nymphadora has pushed Teddy away, and I know why. She's a new mother, and a new widow. She is struggling."

"I still don't-"

"Charlie, I need you to marry my daughter."

Molly and Arthur looked shocked, Charlie looked horrified and Hermione spoke first.

"Mrs Tonks-" Hermione began.

"Andromeda, dear, please."

"Right. Andromeda, that would be in violation of the grief period. Tonks wouldn't inherit anything that Remus left her if she remarried before the end of six weeks. And how does Tonks feel about this? She'd have to agree-"

"She doesn't have to know." Andromeda said.

"Andromeda, I don't think any of us are following you right now." Charlie said. "Are you suggesting an arranged marriage?"

"No." Andromeda explained. "What I'm suggesting is we help Nymphadora, make her believe she was married to Charlie all along, and that Teddy is Charlie's son."

"No." Charlie said. "That would be insulting to Remus. Teddy is the only one left to carry on Remus' family name, you're suggesting we erase that and put mine in its place?"

"Just for a few weeks." Andromeda said.

"I'm sorry, Andromeda, but what do I have to do with this?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"You modified your parents' memories. I would trust you could do the same with Nymphadora."

"You're suggesting we erase her memories of her husband?" Charlie asked.

"Just for a few weeks." Andromeda repeated. "Please, just to keep her from abandoning Teddy. If she believes that you're her husband, perhaps she'll be alright."

"And what about after?" Hermione asked. "How will she feel after?"

Andromeda shifted slightly. "Perhaps we don't mention their marriage."

Molly's jaw dropped. "Andromeda, what do you suppose we do, then?"

"Perhaps, after a few weeks, you can simply break up with her Charlie. We'll restore her memories of Teddy being Remus', but she doesn't have to know that Remus came back in September-"

"Andromeda, this is wrong." Charlie said. "To lie-"

"Please, Charles." Andromeda said. "Just for a few weeks."

Charlie looked at his parents and then at Hermione, who provided no input of their own. He finally looked back at Andromeda. "I'll give you three weeks. But after three weeks, we tell her _everything_. Not just your version."

"But-" Andromeda began.

"It's either that, or I don't do it."

Andromeda thought for a moment. "Three months, and we'll tell her whatever you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

_**So the good news is that I have this story outlined. Bad news is, how do I bridge the story together?**_

 _ **This chapter will include memories, and the memories being changed. The real memories will be only**_ **BOLD _and the fake memories will be only_** _LIKE THIS._

 ** _Hopefully that helps keep them separate._**

 _ **...**_

"Dear, you should eat something." Andromeda said gently, standing over the tea kettle. Hermione had made herself clear with not wanting to be the one involved, but had relented just enough to tell Andromeda there was apparently a potion that could help. Andromeda had set out to to find the book and brew the potion, and finally a few days after she had convinced Charlie to do it, she had done it. She deposited the creamy white potion into the tea, thankful that her daughter took her tea like her father had, or else the milky potion would have been harder to disguise.

Tonks gave a strange look. "I'm not hungry, Mum." She finally said. "I've got to get to the Ministry- convince Kingsley to give me my job back, I can't stay home-"

"Teddy's only a couple weeks old, Dora." Andromeda said sternly.

Tonks stared at Andromeda and was silent for a few minutes. "I need to go back to work." She finally said.

"At least have tea before you go." Andromeda said, offering a cup. Tonks sighed and took it, sitting at the table silently.

Andromeda continued tidying up the kitchen, knowing the best thing to do was stay silent. After a few minutes, Tonks spoke again.

"Perhaps I'll go tomorrow, I'm feeling tired."

Andromeda turned to her daughter. "Of course, go rest. You've had a very difficult month, to say the least."

Tonks stood from the table, walking towards the kitchen door. After a moment she turned, rushing to Andromeda and throwing her arms around her. "I miss him, Mum." She whispered.

Andromeda brushed a hand over Tonks' mousy brown hair. "I know, dear. Go rest, perhaps you'll feel better."

* * *

 **Sirius threw one arm around Tonks and one around Remus. "How are we tonight?" He asked, and Tonks was very aware of the smell of firewhiskey on the breath. "Are you two having a _thrilling_ conversation?" He laughed, and walked away, waving his wand at his side. "Moony, you know the rules!"**

 **"The rules?" Tonks asked, but Remus just sighed and pointed upwards. Mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling, right above them.**

 **"You don't have to." Remus said. "I've heard rules aren't your thing-"**

 **"Well, _Professor_." Tonks said slowly, stepping closer to him. "There are some rules I do follow."**

 **Their lips met, and it seemed nothing else existed. Remus' arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand wrapped in her curly blonde hair-**

 **"Well, that's a lovely sight. Moony kissing a girl!" Sirius said, laughing loudly. "That's what I broke out of Azkaban to see! Just once, Moony, I said!"**

 **Remus and Tonks broke apart, and Sirius continued laughing.**

 **"Moony, I knew you had it in you." Sirius throwing an arm around his shoulders. "I told George- no, Fred- no, George- oh, bullocks, one of them- that you could in fact kiss a girl!"**

 **"I should hide the drinks." Remus commented.**

 **"He's got many stashes." Tonks said. "You couldn't hide them all. He needs sleep."**

 **"He won't sleep when he's drunk-"**

 **"Perhaps he'll sleep if we Stun him." Tonks said with a grin.**

* * *

 **"Dora, are you okay?" A voice called to her as she stormed up the path towards Hogsmeade.**

 **"You do not get to call me that!" She spat, spinning to face Remus. "You are an idiot, a fool, a moron-!"**

 **"I know.'' Remus said calmly.**

 **"Wait, what?"**

 **"I know." Remus repeated. "I'm an idiot, a fool, and a moron."**

 **Tonks straightened her back. "Yes, well. At least you know, then."**

 **"I do love you." Remus said, taking a couple steps closer to her.**

 **"But you don't act like it."**

 **"Because I really shouldn't love you." Remus said. "What would your parents say?"**

 **"Do you really think I care, Remus?"**

 **Remus smiled. "No, you've said many times you don't care."**

* * *

 **"Will you be okay?" Remus asked, sitting gently on the edge of the bed.**

 **"I- it's just unexpected-" She said, wiping tears.**

 **"Dora, if he was going to die- I'm sure fighting was how he would have wanted it." Remus said quietly. She cried harder, burying her head in her pillows. Remus pulled a blanket over her and slipped from the room. She knew he meant well, but honestly, he had a good habit of saying the wrong things.**

* * *

 **"Dance with your poor foolish husband, Mrs Lupin?" Remus asked as he returned from his turn of checking the enchantments. Tonks smiled, taking his outstretched hand.**

 **He pulled her close to him, his hand on her lower back. "You're absolutely stunning tonight, you know." He said.**

 **"I thought you didn't like blondes?" She asked.**

 **He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. He cupped her face in his hand. "I love you no matter what you look like." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers.**

* * *

 **"You're leaving?" She asked, sinking onto the bed. "Remus, please-"**

 **"It'll be better this way. You can provide for the baby, I can't- and no one will accept it- not with me as a father." Remus said.**

 **"Remus, please." Tonks said. "Please don't go."**

 **"It's for the best."**

* * *

 **"We should name him for your father." Remus said, looking down at the tiny boy in his arms. "Edward- but we can call him Teddy-"**

 **Tonks smiled, a strange mix of exhaustion and happiness. "As long as he has your name as well."**

* * *

Andromeda crept by her daughter's room to the nursery. She paused by the door, watching her daughter sleep. It was the best, she was sure of it. Part of her felt bad, but it would be for the best. It would help her. Everything would be fine.

She made sure Teddy was still asleep and returned downstairs to write to Charlie, so he could arrive before Tonks woke up.

* * *

 _Sirius threw one arm around Tonks and one around Charlie. "How are we tonight?" He asked, and Tonks was very aware of the smell of firewhiskey on the breath. "Are you two having a thrilling conversation?" He laughed, and walked away, waving his wand at his side. "Charlie, you know the rules!"_

 _"The rules?" Tonks asked, but Charlie just sighed and pointed upwards. Mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling, right above them._

 _"You don't have to." Charlie said. "I've heard rules aren't your thing-"_

 _"Well, Professor." Tonks said slowly, stepping closer to him. "There are some rules I do follow."_

 _Their lips met, and it seemed nothing else existed. Charlie's arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand wrapped in her curly blonde hair-_

 _"Well, that's a lovely sight. Charlie kissing a girl!" Sirius said, laughing loudly. "That's what I broke out of Azkaban to see! Just once, Charlie, I said!"_

 _Charlie and Tonks broke apart, and Sirius continued laughing._

 _"Charlie, I knew you had it in you." Sirius throwing an arm around his shoulders. "I told George- no, Fred- no, George- oh, bullocks, one of them- that you could in fact kiss a girl!"_

 _"I should hide the drinks." Charlie commented._

 _"He's got many stashes." Tonks said. "You couldn't hide them all. He needs sleep."_

 _"He won't sleep when he's drunk-"_

 _"Perhaps he'll sleep if we Stun him." Tonks said with a grin._

* * *

 _"Dora, are you okay?" A voice called to her as she stormed up the path towards Hogsmeade._

 _"You do not get to call me that!" She spat, spinning to face Charlie. "You are an idiot, a fool, a moron-!"_

 _"I know.'' Charlie said calmly._

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"I know." Charlie repeated. "I'm an idiot, a fool, and a moron."_

 _Tonks straightened her back. "Yes, well. At least you know, then."_

 _"I do love you." Charlie said, taking a couple steps closer to her._

 _"But you don't act like it."_

 _"Because I really shouldn't love you." Charlie said. "What would your parents say?"_

 _"Do you really think I care, Charlie?"_

 _Charlie smiled. "No, you've said many times you don't care."_

* * *

 _"Will you be okay?" Charlie asked, sitting gently on the edge of the bed._

 _"I- it's just unexpected-" She said, wiping tears._

 _"Dora, if he was going to die- I'm sure fighting was how he would have wanted it." Charlie said quietly. She cried harder, burying her head in her pillows. Charlie pulled a blanket over her and slipped from the room. She knew he meant well, but honestly, he had a good habit of saying the wrong things._

* * *

 _"Dance with your poor foolish husband, Mrs Weasley?" Charlie asked as he returned from his turn of checking the enchantments. Tonks smiled, taking his outstretched hand._

 _He pulled her close to him, his hand on her lower back. "You're absolutely stunning tonight, you know." He said._

 _"I thought you didn't like blondes?" She asked._

 _He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. He cupped her face in his hand. "I love you no matter what you look like." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers._

* * *

 _"You're leaving?" She asked, sinking onto the bed. "Charlie, please-"_

 _"I need to tell Mum, she'll be thrilled, Tonks-" Charlie said._

 _"Charlie, please." Tonks said. "Please don't go. The Death Eaters-"_

 _"It'll be fine, I'll be home before nightfall."_

* * *

 _"We should name him for your father." Charlie said, looking down at the tiny boy in his arms. "Edward- but we can call him Teddy-"_

 _Tonks smiled, a strange mix of exhaustion and happiness. "As long as he has your name as well."_

* * *

Obviously, I had to really change up the leaving memory hahaha

okay so there we go, the memories have been changed. Anything that includes a memory of Remus, will be Charlie in her mind- except for the death because Charlie's still alive blah blah. Remus will be mentioned but not as her husband or anything.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, there will be differences from canon. Quite a few.**_

 _ **And of course, it'll be a little short of a story but whatever.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Harry looked up as Ron's bedroom door opened slowly. Hermione entered slowly, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Doing alright?" Harry asked.

"Mrs Weasley asked me to come talk to you." Hermione said quietly. She looked around the room. "It's weird, I haven't been up here since- since the Battle. It's strange being up here without him."

Harry nodded. There had been a few days he slept in the sitting room because being in his best friend's room without his best friend, it had seemed wrong. But the longer he stayed at the Burrow, he figured he'd be out of the way up in this room- and he liked the solitude when he hid up here. Despite Ron's painful absence, he enjoyed the memories he had of Ron.

The one memory that seemed to outweigh them was his death. He'd wake up in the middle of the night, shaking, because he could see it happening over and over. The wall, and Percy's scream for his youngest brother- and some nights, different faces replaced Ron's. First it had been Fred's, and then George's, and Ginny's- but Harry knew who it had been. Ron Weasley had died that night.

"Are you doing alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded again, but he was lying. He struggled. He had lost so many friends that night, if he closed his eyes, he could see the bodies piling up. It was something he longed to forget.

"How are you, Hermione?" Harry finally asked, his voice quieter than he would have liked.

"I'm alright." She said. "You'll be coming down, won't you? Tonks is bringing Teddy by, you can meet him-"

Harry felt uncomfortable about facing Tonks. He liked her, she had always been friendly. But Remus' funeral had been uncomfortable enough, he hated that he felt it was his own fault that she had been there, in that situation. The only person she had spoken to was Kingsley, before the service and when he presented the Order of Merlin in Remus' name to her. And afterwards, when Andromeda had hosted a small luncheon at the house, Tonks had disappeared less than ten minutes after everyone's arrival.

"Harry, you can't hide forever." Hermione said gently.

"Can't I?"

* * *

Tonks paced. Charlie was asleep, and Teddy was asleep for the next hour(at most) and she couldn't sleep. Her head was pounding, she was confused. The dream couldn't have been real, it was just a nightmare. She had a few of them since the list of dead Order members had been revealed. When she had read Remus Lupin's name, she had felt a pang in her chest, but it was guilt. That was all. She felt guilty because he was a good man, he didn't deserve to die. None of them had. But she couldn't shake the dream, it had felt... too real. The nagging feeling had started a few hours earlier when she faced Harry. He had seemed quiet with her, avoiding eye contact. But it was the dream that bothered her most.

 _ **"Exactly why are you telling me?" Mad-Eye Moody asked, his tone more than unimpressed.**_

 _ **"She doesn't want to tell her parents." Remus said.**_

 _ **"And we don't want the Order thinking we've died." Tonks added. "You can just tell them we've gone on a mission, to spy on Death Eaters-"  
**_

 _ **"You're both fools, doing a foolish thing." Mad-Eye said.**_

 _ **Remus nodded. "That's the idea."**_

 _ **Mad-Eye rolled his good eye. "Fine, you've been sent to Scotland to track Dolohov."**_

 _ **Tonks grinned. "Thank you, Alastor-"**_

 _ **"Don't blame me when Andromeda gets angry." Mad-Eye said simply, waving a scarred hand at them.**_

She paced, something was bugging her. It was a lie, just a dream. She had found Remus handsome, that was true, but that's all it was. She sighed, curling up on the bed, running a hand over the dragon tattooed on Charlie's shoulder. This was her husband.

 _I am Mrs Lupin- no, Mrs Weasley. I am Mrs Weasley._

She rolled over, staring at the ceiling. The light of the full moon was peeking through the curtains, providing the reason Teddy was so restless. _It's his first full moon, I should be thankful the only problem is that he can't sleep properly-_

"But why wouldn't he be okay?" Tonks asked herself. "There's nothing wrong with him."

 _But Remus did pass on his looks to the boy, what if there's more?_

"Why would there be? He's Charlie's, not Remus'." Tonks said aloud. She sighed as heard Teddy's crying begin. She slipped from the room, heading to his nursery.

"Oh hush, darling." She said, gently picking him up. "Mama's here." She whispered, sitting in the rocking chair that her father had built for her mother so many years before. She stared at Teddy. He didn't resemble Charlie at all, he had Remus' nose, his chin- his eyes. This boy would grow up to look like Remus, but he was Charlie's- he _had_ to be Charlie's. Teddy finally dozed off again, and as she placed him down again, she noticed something sticking out from underneath the dresser in the corner.

She quickly fished it out, and then felt ill. It was a picture, of her and Teddy- and Remus. Something told her there was writing on the back of the photo and she quickly pulled the frame apart, pulling out the photo and flipping it over.

 _The Lupin family, April 1998_

That was Remus' handwriting, it had to be. It wasn't hers, it wasn't Charlie's, it wasn't her mother's. Remus had been here just _days_ before he died, but why? This was Remus' handwriting, she knew it well, this was handwriting she hadn't seen in nearly three weeks. She could see, in her mind, Remus' hand signing their marriage certificate- writing a letter to Bill- _The Lupin family. Oh Merlin, no._

* * *

"Why are you going back to work so soon?" Tonks asked. It was a few days after the full moon, and slowly, she was beginning to remember everything. She had decided not to tell anyone, what could she say? What if she was wrong anyway? "Why can't you work here in London?"

"There aren't many dragons here." Charlie said. "I need to work, Dora. But I'll write to you, I promise."

"But Teddy's so young-"

"He won't notice his father's gone." Charlie said, instantly regretting it. It was true, Teddy would never notice Remus' absence until he was older.

"But _I_ will." Tonks said, focusing on the floor. Charlie sighed, _Not for a while you won't. This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this._

"And you'll be fine." Charlie said, closing the bag he had been stuffing his clothes into.

"Charlie, we're married, why would you work in another country?" Tonks asked. "It's pointless, we'll never see each other-"

"We'll write to each other." Charlie said quietly.

"Charlie, that's not a marriage works." She argued. "We should live together, you should help raise Teddy- he needs his father!"

"Well, I can't be his father!" Charlie snapped. "This whole situation is wrong!"

Tonks looked shocked. "What?" She asked. "Charlie-"

Charlie sank onto the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry."

She sighed and sat next to him. "I know, you're just trying to help Mum."

Charlie looked at her. "What?"

She smiled. "I know what Mum was doing, but I don't think she realised it didn't last as long as she wanted."

"How long have you known?" Charlie asked.

"Two days ago." Tonks said. "It only lasted three days, but I didn't want to tell Mum."

"Are you mad?" Charlie asked.

"Very."

"I'm so sorry." Charlie said slowly. "I didn't-"

"I'm not mad at you, Char."

"You're not?"

She shook her head. ''You were always so eager to help my Mum with anything."

"So, who are you mad at?"

"Myself, and a little at Mum. I acted like such an idiot, I ignored Teddy, Charlie- Remus would be so upset with me." Tonks said, her voice shaking. "Charlie, I need to leave."

"Leave?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, can we come to Romania with you? I can't stay here."

Charlie thought for a minute. "Well, it's not really a place for a baby- but I'm sure I can find a flat for you guys." Charlie said. "Maybe it'll be good for you."

* * *

Okay so I _could_ have made this two chapters, but oh well. One really long chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So the good news is that I have this story outlined. Bad news is, how do I bridge the story together?**_

* * *

"Mum, I'm leaving with Charlie." She said. Andromeda looked shocked.

"But why? Romania is so far, Nymphadora!" Andromeda said. "Everyone is here, Dora, your family is _here_."

"Mum, I'm leaving."

"But Teddy can't grow up in Romania!"

"He won't." Tonks said. "I'll bring him home. He deserves to live where his father lived. He deserves to go to Hogwarts, and learn about his father."

Andromeda paled. "You know?"

"Mum, I appreciate what you were trying to do. But it was the wrong thing to do. Remus was my husband, why would you want to erase that?"

"I thought it would help you." Andromeda said. "I'm sorry."

Tonks sighed. "I'll write to you, and let you know how Teddy is doing."

"Dora, I am sorry." Andromeda said as Tonks shifted Teddy in her arms. "Please stay- Teddy's my grandchild- I don't want to miss seeing him grow up. Please don't take that from me-"

Tonks turned to Andromeda. "Teddy is Remus' son." She said slowly. "And you wanted to lie about that. Of all of his grandparents, you are the only one left- the only one who got to meet him, but you've ruined it. That's while you'll be missing any part of his life, not because of me."

"Dora, please-"

"Bye, Mother." Tonks said, leaving Andromeda standing shocked as she shut the front door.

* * *

Nearly a week later, Charlie knocked on the door to the flat in central Sebes. When she opened the door, he grinned.

"Settling in?" Charlie asked, as she stepped back to let him in.

"It's nice here, Charlie. Thank you again. Especially for making sure Teddy has everything he needs." Tonks said. "I was just making tea, would you like some?"

"I was coming to see if you'd like to go out for dinner, you can't stay cooped up inside all day." Charlie said.

"Teddy's napping, I can eat here." Tonks said.

"Are you doing alright?" Charlie asked, as they walked into the kitchen area.

"It's strange." Tonks said. "He's been gone a month already, Teddy's gone through his first full moon, and it's- weird not having Remus here."

It was silent for a few moments. "Thank you, Charlie. For finding this place-"

"I didn't, my friends did."

"I wasn't aware you had friends."

Charlie smirked. "Ha, ha."

"No, but seriously. Thank you, Charlie." She said again. "I know part of me should have been mad at you for going along with Mum, but... I'm not mad at you. I can't be."

"You really should be." Charlie said, nodding. "It was an idiot thing to do."

"I really care for you, Charlie." She said quietly. It was at that moment Charlie realised she had been moving forward _very slightly_ and was now directly in front of him. She looked at him, their eyes locked. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

It was all wrong, Charlie knew. But he wrapped his arms around her anyway, deepening the kiss that was _all wrong, it was all wrong_. It was as if they were kids again, in the corridor of Hogwarts- before the breakup, before her marriage, before Remus' death- _No._

Charlie pulled away quickly. She looked shocked and a little emotional, turning away from him quickly.

"I shouldn't have- I-" Charlie began. "I'm sorry."

"You should go." She said quietly, her voice shaking.

"Dora, I-" _I should have pushed you away earlier._ Charlie didn't finish his thought and quickly left. He had kissed a grieving widow. Well, she had kissed him, but he didn't stop her! It was wrong, she shouldn't be here, she should be home in London with her friends and what remained of her family.

Charlie walked the streets for hours until the hot sun turned to night, and he decided. He had to convince her to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So the good news is that I have this story outlined. Bad news is, how do I bridge the story together?**_

* * *

"I want to apologise for last night." Tonks said as soon as she opened the door. "I shouldn't have kissed you, it was wrong, I'm so sorry, Charlie."

Charlie nodded. "I knew you would be. I brought lunch, can we talk?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow. "I know, you're very selective on what you'll eat. It's cabbage rolls, good enough?"

She sighed and then nodded. "Yes, they're fine. I do like cabbage rolls." She said, standing back and letting him in.

"Teddy asleep?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, in his bassinet." Tonks said, gesturing to the living room. "We may as well eat in there with him, he cries-"

"When you're gone too long, I'm sure." Charlie said with a small smile. "I do too a little, did you know?"

She smirked, and quickly gathered the papers that were on the coffee table, shoving them into a desk drawer across the room. Charlie set the bag of food down, pulling out containers. He handed her one as they sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you." Charlie said. "About last night-"

"Charlie, can we not?" Tonks asked, her tone pleading. "I can't talk about it-"

Charlie nodded.

"Thank you for bringing lunch." She said quietly. They ate in silence for a while, but finally Charlie had to speak.

"I think you should go home." He said. She stared at him, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, setting the container down.

"London is your home, Tonks. You should go home, it's where you belong." Charlie said.

"I can't-"

"Your mother will forgive you, I'm sure."

"I don't have anything left to return to." Tonks said. "Because of the war, I quit my job. I am no longer an Auror, Charlie. Kingsley would be willing to bend the rules, but then he'd have to help _everyone else_ get their badges back. And I can't do the training again, Robards made it clear that he doubted I could do it- I doubt he'd accept me back anyway- I said some harsh things to him-"

"So you find a new job, I'm sure you could. Or even better, apply again for an Auror, you passed last time. I doubt Robards would turn you away." Charlie said.

"I'd have nowhere to go, Charlie. At least here, I have a home."

"Andromeda won't hold it against you forever." Charlie said quietly.

"No, but I did write to her yesterday saying I never wanted to see her again." Tonks said. "And maybe I shouldn't have-"

"Why did you?"

"Remus' will was being settled. He left me his parents' house, and what little money he did have was for me and Teddy. I was removed from his will because the Ministry thinks I was with you. Because of Mum's little plan. I know she meant well, but she really destroyed everything, Charlie."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Surely, that could be sorted out, Kingsley must know-"

"Of course Kingsley knows!" Tonks snapped. "He's trying to sort it out, but I have nowhere to go, Charlie. I can't go home."

* * *

She had been in Romania nearly three months now, and was grateful that Charlie had abandoned his attempts to send her home. He had even helped her find a job with him, even though she had never been fond of dragons. It turned out the Healing Spells she knew came in useful when it came to burns, and she even allowed to bring Teddy with her.

She was amazed that people from all over were working here, and some days she was glad the other spoke English as well, because she would have struggled otherwise. She leaned over the crib where Teddy was asleep. She was lucky he was asleep now, because he wouldn't be soon. It was full moon, Teddy was teething and it was making him very irritable. She had written to Molly to ask for advice, but the spell Molly suggested at first only lasted a few hours and the permanent cooling charm on an ice cube _did_ last longer, but Teddy was _still_ irritable because if she took the ice cube to put him down for a nap, he'd cry.

She walked into the kitchen planning to make tea when the crying started again. It took her another half hour of pacing with him in her arms, hushing and whispering to him for him to _finally_ doze off again.

But it didn't last, she knew it wouldn't. As soon as she shut the bedroom door, he started crying again. She sank to the floor, leaning against the bedroom door. She was exhausted, she couldn't be anywhere alone. Not at work, not at home. She needed help. But Remus was dead, she definitely didn't want to speak to her mother. She looked at her hand, where she still wore her wedding ring.

She should be dead. She should have gone to the battle, fought beside Remus. Maybe he would have survived- maybe she would have died with him.

She didn't realise she was crying until the tears dropped from her cheeks to her hands, and then she just felt angry. Angry at Remus for leaving her, angry at her mother for everything, angry at her own son _who wouldn't stop crying_. She pulled the ring roughly from her hand, throwing it across the flat. She didn't see where it landed and she didn't care.

And she screamed. She screamed through her anger, she screamed through her tears. She stood up, she had to break something. Anything would do. She reached her kitchen, grabbing the first things she saw- dishes. Somehow, the sounds of the smashing mugs and plates was helping. She dropped to the floor in the middle of the broken glass and sobbed, ignoring the glass that was digging into her knees.

* * *

Charlie knocked again. He could hear Teddy crying, but where was Tonks? And while he had never wanted to do it, he took out his wand and cast Alohomora on the door. The flat was silent, except for the sounds of Teddy crying.

"Tonks?" Charlie called, stepping into the flat and closing the door. Something on the rug caught his eye and he saw it was her wedding ring. _Oh boy._

He scooped it up, placing it on the small table beside the door. She wasn't in the living room from what he could see, and as he walked towards the bedroom, he heard a sniffle from the kitchen. He entered and froze.

She was kneeling in a pile of broken glass, her cheeks streaked with tears. Her hair was a dull red, meaning she was getting angry or had been recently.

"Tonks?"

She looked up and then looked down again at the glass. "I- I didn't mean to." She said quietly.

"Do you need help?" Charlie asked, walking over to her. The glass crunched beneath his shoes as he crouched down. He took a shard of glass out of her hands, where she had been squeezing it so tightly her hands were bleeding.

"Teddy won't stop crying." She said, breaking into fresh sobs. Charlie wrapped his arms around her, his own knees landing in the glass as he held her sobbing form. "I'm so alone, Charlie! I don't know what to do, or how to handle any of this!''

"It's okay." Charlie said quietly. "I'm here, I'll help you."

He helped her to her feet, leading her to the living room. He set her on the couch, summoning a rag and handing it to her. "Stay here. I'll check on Teddy, and I'll clean up. Just stay here, and clean the blood?"

She didn't say anything.

It took Charlie nearly half an hour to calm Teddy down, and then ten minutes to clean the kitchen up with a few Reparo spells. He finally returned to the living room, where she had abandoned the rag on the coffee table after cleaning the blood from her hands and knees. He sank onto the couch beside her.

"Do you want to talk?" Charlie asked slowly.

She looked at him and sighed, shaking her head. "That's just it, isn't it?" Tonks asked. "We're expected to talk, as if that will help."

"About anything." Charlie said. "Doesn't have to be about Remus."

"I'm a bad mother."

Charlie shook his head. "You're overwhelmed." He said gently. "And no one would blame you."

"What do I do, Charlie?"

"Whatever you do, it doesn't have to be alone." Charlie said. "Every fall, the the dragon reserve closes. For a few weeks."

She looked at him.

"Mating season." Charlie continued. "It's too dangerous for us to be around the ones that we let breed. So we give them roughly a month, and then return to work with them- and the babies."

She continued to stare at him.

"What I'm saying is, I can help." Charlie said. "Sometimes we need to care for the babies, because the mothers reject them."

She frowned. "Are you saying Teddy's a dragon baby, or I'm a dragon mother?"

"Neither." Charlie said. "Or both, depending on if that'll upset you."

She continued frowning at him and then broke down, laughing.

"What I'm saying-" Charlie repeated as she continued laughing. "I have a month off, I can help you."

She finally stopped laughing and looked at him again. "If you have a month off every fall, why don't you ever go home? Visit the family?"

"There's too many Weasleys." Charlie said. "Besides, I visit for Christmas. Sometimes."

"Charlie, why do you want help me so bad?"

"Because, well-" _I love you?_

Charlie sighed. "You were my best friend through out Hogwarts, Tonks. And I want to be there for you."

 _And I definitely still want to marry you._


	6. Chapter 6

_**So the good news is that I have this story outlined. Bad news is, how do I bridge the story together?**_

* * *

Charlie had just finished cleaning up after dinner as she stepped out of the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. He grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses, following her to the living room.

The last three weeks had been nice for Charlie. Some days, he could pretend that Tonks was his wife and Teddy was his son. Other days, he wondered why he agreed to this- because Teddy wasn't his son. He was conflicted with his feelings for her. He loved her, but she had been married and widowed- she couldn't love _him_.

He set the glasses and the bottle down with a clunk on the table and she looked up from the Daily Prophet. "Fancy a drink?" Charlie asked.

She grinned, setting the Daily Prophet down. "Definitely, Weasley."

And maybe that's where it had started, Charlie figured. Perhaps they drank too much. Perhaps she was struggling more than she let on. Either way, Charlie was not able to forget the _four_ words she had uttered.

They had already had maybe 3 glasses of firewhiskey by that point, and Charlie barely noticed they had been moving closer to one another until she had made the move. They had been talking, he couldn't even remember what about, when she shifted. She climbed onto him, straddling his lap, clutching his face in her hands and kissing him deeply- almost desperately.

And he returned the kiss. His hands wandered over her shoulders, her back, her hips and her thighs. It felt wrong, _but so right_. She had her arms around his neck now, and he began a trail of kisses over her chin, her neck, her collarbone...

"I love you, Remus."

Charlie froze, and so did she. She leaned back, and he leaned back. Their eyes met, and he could tell she was embarrassed, even before she clapped a hand over her mouth in horror.

"I'm- I'm so sorry, Charlie." She said quietly, standing up. "I didn't mean-"

"No." Charlie said, his voice a little hoarse. "It's alright, Tonks, really."

"I- we- I should go to bed." She said, not meeting his gaze. She disappeared into her bedroom and Charlie knew what he had to do. He grabbed a spare piece of parchment.

Now, Charlie supposed, was where everything went wrong. He left a note, telling her that he went home- to the Burrow. And it wasn't a lie. He did. He packed the bag he had brought to her place, and left. However, sneaking out and just leaving a note was something her dead husband had done, that was probably Charlie's biggest mistake, but he hadn't thought the idea through. He caught the earliest portkey he could, and he went home.

* * *

The Burrow wasn't as crowded as it had been in the past. Bill and Fleur had their own place, Hermione and Ginny were back at Hogwarts. Harry was gone during the day, studying to be an Auror. Arthur was gone during the days as well, working. The twins had returned to their shop, and Percy was also working at the Ministry, as Kingsley's assistant.

This left Molly alone, all day. While a few years ago this wasn't strange, it somehow felt different. Harry would be home mid afternoon, but he came alone. Ron would never return with him. Arthur and Percy returned later in the evening, usually right before dinner. Some nights Bill and Fleur came for dinner, but that still left Molly alone all day.

Which is why she was excited that Charlie showed up in the middle of the night one night. Her excitement quickly faded when Charlie explained the last three weeks to her over a cup of tea.

"Charlie, dear, that's not healthy." Molly said quietly.

"I know."

"I don't just mean for you, I mean for her too." Molly said gently. "She's probably very confused right now."

Charlie sighed. "We both are. I- uh, I've been having thoughts."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "About what, exactly?"

"I think I still love her." Charlie admitted. "I was... upset... when she broke it off after Hogwarts, and I understood why she did. And I am so sorry that she lost Remus, because they were happy- they really were- but-"

"You still love her, and spending all this time with her has rekindled those feelings?"

"I wouldn't use those words but yes, I suppose."

Molly reached across the table, patting his hand. "Give her time, Charlie. She doesn't need love right now, she needs a friend, someone to help her."

"Right, of course."

"And who knows, perhaps one day, she'll feel the same."


	7. Chapter 7

_**So the good news is that I have this story outlined. Bad news is, how do I bridge the story together?**_

* * *

Tonks sat quietly at the table, staring at the letter. Remus had been dead _nearly 5 months_ , and finally the Ministry had made a move on his will. It was sickening that she felt almost... _relieved_? She almost felt like maybe she could move on, maybe she could live without Remus, maybe this meeting at the Ministry would help with some sort of closure.

She looked down at Teddy who was laying on his back, reaching for the floating balls of light she was allowing her wand to produce for him. He was definitely mobile now, there was no chance he'd stay still if she use Apparition. But how would he react to Flooing? No, she'd have to use a broom. She could shrink her bag, so that would fit into her pocket, and then she could- No. If she got cold on a broom, Teddy definitely would. She'd have to use a Portkey, but unfortunately, that meant taking a few to get all the way to London, but it'd get her there.

She stood, plucking her wand up from the edge of the coffee table, and scooping Teddy up before he could start crying because she took his pretty lights away. She set him in his crib in the bedroom, stepping over to the closet and pulling out a bag. It took her only a few minutes to pack, a few more minutes to shrink Teddy's bassinet and then she left, heading for what she called, for lack of better term, Portkey Station.

* * *

Several hours later, she was in Diagon Alley and heading for the Leaky Cauldron. It felt strange, being back in London, after so many months. Diagon Alley was booming once more, shops finally reopened and witches and wizards finally free to shop as they pleased.

"Tonks?" A friendly voice called from nearby. She turned to see Molly Weasley, still bearing the signs of the stresses and struggles she had faced in the war, walking towards her. "Oh, and is that Teddy? What a handsome boy."

"Oh, wotcher, Molly." She said. Teddy began reaching for Molly, and Tonks sighed, handing him over to Molly who took him gladly. "He's too trusting of strangers, honestly."

Molly smiled warmly. "I'm sure he's just instinctual. Bill was like this, but only with people he felt he could trust, not everyone." She said. "How have you been? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, but it's overwhelming." She admitted. "Teddy gets _so_ restless on and around full moons, and I think he's teething so that's not helping matters-"

"Where are you staying, dear?"

"I'm going to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron, I'll only be here a few days-"

"Nonsense." Molly declared. "You'll stay at the Burrow."

"Molly, I couldn't-"

"Dear, I'm sorry, but you look terrible." Molly said gently.

Tonks frowned.

"But it's understandable. You just need help, and I happen to love children. Especially before they learn to talk, less attitude." Molly said. "I'm done with my shopping, we can get home, has Teddy Flooed before?"

Tonks shook her head. "No, I wasn't sure if he could-"

"Of course he can." Molly said, starting to walk away. "Come on, dear. We'll Floo from the Leaky Cauldron."

And despite the stress she had been feeling that morning, and despite being back in London and worried about what would happen the next day at the meeting, Tonks felt happy. She loved Molly, Molly loved her and Molly had already began to love Teddy.

Maybe she _did_ belong in London like Charlie had said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So the good news is that I have this story outlined. Bad news is, how do I bridge the story together?**_

 _ **Also, sorry for the short updates but honestly,**_

 _ **is anyone actually reading this? lmao**_

* * *

"Can we talk?" Charlie asked as soon as he spotted her with Molly, who was still holding Teddy.

Tonks nodded, following Charlie from the kitchen, Charlie trying his hardest to ignore Molly's knowing smile. He lead Tonks up the stairs, to his bedroom.

"I wanted to apologise for leaving." Charlie said as soon as he shut the door.

"Charlie, it's okay. I was tempted to leave a letter and leave myself." Tonks said. "It was embarrassing, and I am so sorry. Charlie, I think-"

"No, you don't have to apologise, or say anything else." Charlie said quickly. "I get it, I do. I _understand_."

"You do?" She asked.

"Sure. You're struggling. Remus is gone, you still love him, and it's understandable."

"And now I think I never stopped loving you." She said quietly, tears filling her eyes. "I love Remus, and I think I always will. He's the father of my first son, Charlie- but what if we were never meant to break up after Hogwarts?"

"I've thought about that a lot." Charlie admitted. "But, we had some nice years since, haven't we?"

She looked at him.

"I meant pre-1995." He said quickly.

"As weird as it is, I would say everything before May was nice. Despite the war." She said quietly.

It was silent for a few moments, as Charlie searched for something to say.

"Charlie."

"Tonks."

"Kiss me?" She said, almost silently.

Charlie smiled, wrapping his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers.

And it was nice.

They were in his childhood bedroom, and he could have fooled himself for moments, that they were 16 again. The wars hadn't happened, Ron was outside playing Quidditch, she was never Mrs Lupin...

The door swung open and there was a startled noise. Both occupants of the room looked, in shock, at Molly standing in the doorway. Her face was beet red, but Charlie was sure Tonks' hair was the brightest red in the room- but he knew it was embarrassment and not anger.

"I was just coming to say that lunch is ready." Molly said slowly. "But perhaps you two will eat later?"

Charlie cleared his throat, unsure what to say, but Tonks spoke first.

"Yes, Molly, later."

As the door swung shut, Charlie was surprised when Tonks began laughing hysterically.

"You want a drink?" Charlie asked slowly.

"Of course, Weasley." She said.

They drank most of the night, managing to stay somewhere being slightly tipsy and would-we-remember-in-the-morning, looking over old pictures Charlie had never moved out of his room from their Hogwarts years.

Sometime after three am, he found himself with her in his arms again, the kiss as desperate as before. But this time, neither pulled away.

* * *

 _ **Okay so I wanted to capture Tonks' confusion. If that makes sense. She wants to be with Charlie because she loves Charlie but she still misses Remus.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**OKAY QUICK WARNING. THERE'S A REALLY LAME JOKE IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT. HERE'S YOUR WARNING: ADULT MENTIONS.**_

 _ **So the good news is that I have this story outlined. Bad news is, how do I bridge the story together?**_

 _ **Also, sorry for the short updates but honestly,**_

 _ **is anyone actually reading this? lmao**_

 _ **OKAY QUICK WARNING. THERE'S A REALLY LAME JOKE IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT. HERE'S YOUR WARNING: ADULT MENTIONS.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry." Charlie said. "I shouldn't have-"

She shook her head. "It was my fault, I should be sorry. I- oh, Charlie- Remus _just_ died- I'm a horrible person!"

 _Well, he didn't JUST die._ "Tonks, I feel terrible. I am sorry." Charlie said instead. "I understand if you're angry-"

"But I'm not." She said quietly. "Maybe that's the worst part. I'm just confused."

"I get it."

"Do you?" She asked. "I don't even get it."

"You love Remus." Charlie began. "But there's always people saying that someone's first love- in this case, me- is special. And has a special place in your heart. And you're confused because you love Remus, you gave Remus a son, and now- not even a year after he died, you're wondering if you'd ever be allowed to move on."

"Charlie, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"I- I can't be with anyone. I'm a married woman. Maybe not in the eyes of the Ministry, but to myself, maybe I still am. I need time."

"I can give you time." Charlie said gently. "I can give you all the time you need."

"I need to leave, Charlie." She said quietly. "I have to go to Mum's and get my marriage certificate, they need it for the will, if Mum hasn't burned it or something- and I am sorry, Charlie."

"I understand." Charlie said. "And when you need me, I'll be here."

"You should go on with your life."

"You are my life."

"I shouldn't be." She said. "Someone as unreliable as me, it may never happen."

"I can wait."

"I can't ask you to do that." She said, scooping up her bag. "Charlie-"

He stood from the bed, stepping between her and the door. "I'm going to wait." He said. "Just so you know."

"You shouldn't." Tonks said. "What would be the point?"

"Well, patience is a man's best friend, right?"

She shook her head. "Go home, to Romania. I'm sure there's someone who loves dragons as much as you."

"I don't want someone who loves dragons as much as me. I want someone who calls dragons stupid and boring." Charlie said with a grin, and she smiled slightly. "Tonks, whether or not you like it, I'm gonna be waiting. Right here."

"But why, Charlie?''

"Because you'll be worth the wait."

* * *

"Alright, Miss Tonks." The stern looking witch began. Tonks took a deep breath, but willed herself not to interrupt. "My name is Abigail Whitestone, and I represent the Advocates to the Wizarding World. We are mainly in charge of making sure that final wills are carried out as requested." The grey haired witch said. "Now, you did bring your marriage certificate, but unfortunately, it's not in the Ministry's records-''

"We married in the Muggle world." Tonks explained.

"Oh." Whitestone said, wrinkling her nose. "I see. Well, in any event, there was an investigation due to allegations that another man began to stay with you just days after Mr Remus John Lupin's death. Is that correct? Was there someone?"

Tonks sighed. "Yes, there was. But it was my Mum's idea-"

"Ah yes, we did receive a letter from Miss Andromeda Black-"

"Tonks." Tonks interrupted. "She's still Andromeda Tonks."

"Oh yes, of course." Whitestone said dismissively. "We did receive a letter from your Mother saying that it had been a misunderstanding, and that you did not go into that situation willingly. Is that correct?"

Tonks nodded.

"Now, we did get that situation handled. And Mr Lupin's will shall be released and carried out as planned."

"So, why am I here, then?" Tonks asked.

"How many people did you know that died in the course of the war?" Whitestone asked.

"I knew a lot of them, we fought in the Order together." Tonks explained.

There was a knock on the office door and a younger wizard open the door and leaned in. "Sorry, Ma'am, but the Minister's just arrived for the meeting."

"Ah yes, let him in." Whitestone said. A minute later, the younger wizard returned with Kingsley. Kingsley sat in a chair beside Tonks as the younger wizard shut the door. "You two must have met, then?" She asked, looking at Tonks and Kingsley.

Tonks nodded.

"Yes, I knew her before the Order." Kingsley said. "I helped train her as an Auror once her main mentor retired."

"Oh, of course." Whitestone said. "Now, Miss Tonks-"

"I'm sorry, Mrs Whitestone." Kingsley interrupted. "It's Mrs Lupin."

"Of course, Minister. My apologies." Whitestone said quickly. She flashed a false smile at him and turned back to Tonks, who was avoiding eye contact. "Now, _Mrs Lupin_ -" She said to Tonks, who definitely didn't miss the venom in her words. "- we did call this meeting due to some strange circumstances arising."

Kingsley leaned forward. "What circumstances?" He asked, his voice slow and with a hint of edge. "You asked for me to be present to witness the wills being carried out. I won't allow this to turn into an interrogation against a grieving widow."

 _"_ My apologies, Minister." Whitestone replied. "It's just that Miss To- _Mrs Lupin_ \- has been named in not only her husband's will, but two others as well. And while we understand it may be possible for her to be in a total of three wills in the course of her life, we do have to wonder why there are three in the last year."

"There was a war." Kingsley said, darkly. "We all lost so much. But perhaps not you, I don't recall an Abigail Whitestone being in the Order of the Phoenix."

Whitestone's face was becoming red, and Tonks continued staring at her lap. There was a lot of things she had heard Kingsley say over the years, but she had never heard him get so wound up. "Yes, well, I'm sure those of you that put themselves in the midst of the fighting must have lost so much." She responded, her tone sharp. "However, it does not answer why she was named by three men in their wills."

"We'll decide that." Kingsley said, sounding almost angry. "Read the names." He demanded.

Whitestone looked at him, as if ready to retort, but thought better of it and looked back at the file in front of her. "The first one, filed nearly twenty years ago, is from Edward Phillip Tonks. Andromeda Cassiopeia Black, now Tonks, is to inherit everything in Edward's name- except for his vault at Gringotts. It says here that his daughter, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, is to gain half of what is in his vault. It has been moved as of June of 1998, following his death on an unspecified date in March of 1998. The other half of the contents are to be split, half of the half goes to his wife's vault and half of the half is to stay in the vault- and that vault's ownership is to now be in his grandchild's name. That last request was added in July of 1997, witnessed by Rufus Scrimgeour."

"That one isn't suspicious." Kingsley said. "That's her father."

"Yes, I see that. Perhaps this next one can be explained. Filed nearly five years ago, in 1994. Alastor Nathaniel Moody leaves everything he owns and _his_ vault contents at Gringotts in her name. His possessions include his house in North Surrey along with everything inside. Ownership for his house were changed August 1st of 1997, after his death was filed on July 30th of 1997. The contents of his vault were moved in June of 1998, to her vault. No one else was named in Mr Moody's will, doesn't that seem strange?"

"Alastor left me _everything he owned_?" Tonks asked, startled. +

Kingsley sighed loudly. "He didn't have family." Kingsley said. "He trained her to be an Auror. He had to leave all of his belongings to someone, and he never trusted anyone more than he trusted her. Which is saying something, because he was an Auror for twenty years before she even qualified for training. I assume the last one will be Remus', correct?"

Whitestone nodded. "Remus John Lupin leaves everything he has to her. His parents' house near Ottery St Catchpole, his vault at Gringotts and any belongings he leaves behind." She explained. "There complete lists of what has been left to you by Mr Moody and Mr Lupin." She held out a file. "There's also a list of spells from Mr Moody, but no explanation on what to use them on."

"I'd assume his house." Kingsley said, as Tonks took the thick file from her. "He liked to keep himself well protected. I do ask, Mrs Whitestone, why you need to ask for information regarding- as you call it- suspicious circumstances? All of these wills have been carried out. I did not think investigation would be necessary after they're carried out."

Whitestone's face was turning red again. "I suppose not." She said, simply. "Well, if that's all, I suppose we're done with this meeting."

"There is paperwork I will need _Mrs Lupin_ to fill out with me." Kingsley said, standing while watching Whitestone's jaw tighten at the emphasis he put on her married name. "So I believe, yes, we are done. Tonks, shall we?"

Tonks followed Kingsley from the office. "Kingsley, that was-"

"She's trouble." He said, as they walked out of the department and towards the lifts.

"What do you mean?"

"She's always been a loud voice against werewolves." Kingsley said. "Apparently some distant relative was approached by one once, and she doesn't feel safe with them having the same rights as the rest of the humans."

"Thank you, Kingsley." She said as they stepped into a lift.

"For?"

"Everything, I suppose."

"Don't thank me yet, I wasn't kidding about the paperwork."

* * *

"Wow, a desk job." Charlie said loudly, entering Bill's office at Gringotts.

Bill looked up. "Temporary, but yes." He said, looking back down at the file he had been going over.

"Bill, I need to talk to you." Charlie said urgently. Bill looked up from the file on his desk with a slight roll of his eyes.

"What do you want?"

Charlie sat in the chair across from him. "We shagged."

Bill frowned. "Well, I think I'd remember something like that."

"No, you dimbo." Charlie said impatiently. "Me and Tonks."

"Oh!" Bill said, leaning back. "And? Wait, you're really going with 'we _shagged_ ', you buffoon? Be nice about it, at least."

"Fine, we were intimate. Better?"

"No, that's just weird." Bill said, shaking his head. "Anyway, tell me what happened."

"Well, it wasn't great, kind of rushed, we were a little drunk and she cried-"

"No!" Bill said loudly, cutting him off. "I meant after, you absolute dildo! Did you guys _talk_?"

"Well-" Charlie broke off. " _Dildo_?"

"It's a Muggle thing, I overhead the twins mention it, I guess they're making a new prank item."

"I know what they are- Wait, _Fred and George_ mentioned them?" Charlie frowned deeper. "I would ask them, but I don't need to know what they're planning on using those for."

"Alright, never mind the twins!" Bill demanded. "Did you two talk?"

"Yes." Charlie said. "She feels terrible, asked if I could be patient."

"And?" Bill prodded.

"I told her that she was worth the wait."

"Well, that's very sappy."

Charlie sighed. "I do mean it. I do want to wait."

"Charlie, you might be waiting a long time."


	10. Chapter 10

_**So this is unfortunately becoming longer than I originally anticipated. Oops**_

 _ **Again, warning: There will be an adult joke in this.**_

* * *

Kingsley dug through his desk drawers. "I had something for you, from Remus. He gave it to me before the Battle, and with everything that has happened since, I hadn't found a chance to give it to you."

"Kingsley, I need your help." She said finally.

Kingsley looked up to see her staring at the awful green carpet in his office. He set down the handful of papers in his hand. "Of course." Kingsley said. "Whatever you need."

"I don't want Remus' house." She said quietly. "I'm not even sure I want Alastor's."

"But won't you need a place to live?" Kingsley asked. "I mean, I'm sure Andromeda will allow you back with her, but surely-"

"Alastor's can't be safe for a baby." Tonks said. "And Remus'- it would feel wrong. If I ever got remarried or anything, it'd be wrong to live in his childhood home."

Kingsley nodded. "I understand that. The paperwork I was talking about, was for Teddy's ownership of Ted's vault. You'll need to sign off on it, seeing as he's obviously not of age. There is another form, that I can find- it would change the ownership of Remus' house from him giving it to you, to it being Teddy's once he becomes 17."

Tonks nodded. "Yes. Teddy deserves to have it, something from his father."

Kingsley nodded. "Now, as for Alastor's house. There's a reason he included a list of spells in that file Whitestone gave you."

"There is?" She asked, looking at him startled.

"Yes. Those spells are probably the counterparts to whatever spells he had placed on the house." Kingsley explained. "It is a nice house, 3 bedrooms- you might want to avoid his until you can find the proper anti-charms, who knows what defenses he placed. It is surprisingly, in a nice neighbourhood. I was over there a few months ago, I needed somewhere to hide when the Death Eaters were looking, and it's really not bad. But, if you do want, you can sign _yet another_ form and simply sell the house to some Muggles."

"Why would I need to sign a form for that?" Tonks asked, curious.

"The Ministry would have to send in a team of curse-breakers to rid the house of its enchantments." Kingsley explained.

"Curse-breakers. I can just ask Bill to help me, couldn't I? If I wanted to move in?"

Kingsley shrugged. "I suppose you could."

"I still don't know."

"Maybe you have to see the place first?"

She nodded. "Maybe. Can we just hand over Remus' house to Teddy for now? There's no time limit if I don't want Alastor's, right?"

Kingsley nodded and then stood. "I'll have to ask Dawlish- he's been made my undersecretary- to get the forms, he'd know where they were better than I do."

* * *

Kingsley sat across from her a few moments later, forms in hand. "You're sure you want to sign this?"

She nodded. "Yes. It'd be wrong for me to take the house." She said quietly. "I love Remus, and I always will. But if I ever remarry- Kingsley, it'd be inappropriate on my part to live in that house. It should be left to Teddy."

"Right." Kingsley said, nodding. "Is there something else? You look like you want to say something."

She shook her head and then thought for a moment. "Kingsley, I never asked, and it feels wrong to not know." She began. At the look on his face, she knew that he knew where she was going with this. "How did he die, Kingsley?"

Kingsley was silent. "You don't really want to know-"

"No, I do." She said. "I _need_ to know, Kingsley."

Kingsley sighed. "He fell, from the battlements, we think maybe he was Stunned and that's why he fell. We found him in the courtyard, he died a while after Voldemort called for the hour."

"Did he suffer?" She asked. He stayed silent. "Kingsley, _please_."

Kingsley shook his head. "I don't believe so."

* * *

 _ **"Remus!" Kingsley shouted, heading across the courtyard to where he knew Remus had fallen. He dropped beside Remus, muttering healing spells to at least clear the blood on the man's face. "Remus, it's alright, they've called an hour of peace, we can heal you."**_

 _ **Kingsley felt something placed in his hand. He looked down to see Remus' blood covered wedding ring.**_

 _ **"For Dora." Remus whispered.**_

* * *

"Thank you, Kingsley." Tonks said, as she stood by the door, holding the letter Remus had given Kingsley.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." Kingsley said.

Tonks nodded. "Don't overwork yourself, Kingsley. That was probably the problem with the last few.''

Kingsley smiled. "I'll try not to, but there's always going to be a lot to do."

* * *

She was sitting quietly in Charlie's room, her bag opened at her feet. She had slipped Remus' wedding ring onto her thumb and was staring at the letter. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read it, but she also wanted to.

The door opened and Charlie slipped in.

"Hey." He said. "Everything alright?"

She nodded.

"Did everything go alright at the Ministry?" He asked, sinking onto the bed beside her.

She nodded. "I'm going to be moving soon, into Alastor's house. But I think I need Bill's help, he apparently set a load of spells on his house, I need a curse breaker."

Charlie nodded. "If you want help getting your stuff from Romania, I'll help."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"I want to talk to you." Charlie said. "About last night."

 _Oh please don't._ Tonks shut her eyes for a moment. "Charlie, please don't."

"We should talk." Charlie insisted.

She started shaking her head. "It was wrong, Charlie, please-"

"I love you."

"Charlie, please don't." Tonks said. "Don't do this now."

"Then when should I do it?" Charlie asked. "Five years from now? Ten? When, Tonks?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I am, I'm just not-"

"Ready?" Charlie asked. "I know. You haven't been ready."

"Charlie,-"

"Listen, I get it. You're not ready, you're grieving."

"I want to be ready." She said quietly. "I want to move on. But Charlie, I'm sorry, I'm not sure I can yet-"

"Really?" Charlie asked. "Because last night-"

"Charlie-"

"Listen, I am sorry that your husband dropped dead in a castle he shouldn't have been in,-"

"I'm sorry?"

"What kind of father, what kind of _husband_ leaves his newborn son and his still recovering wife to fight in a battle he had nothing to do with?"

"How dare you-"

"He didn't _have_ to be there, but he chose to leave you."

"Charlie, that's not fair. He was fighting for us. I wanted to go _with_ him-"

"Well that would have made you Mother of the Year, then."

Tonks looked offended. "At least I tried to fight! You stayed in Romania, hiding like a coward!"

"Dumbledore wanted me there!"

"Oh yes, I forgot that you returned after Dumbledore died- oh wait. You didn't."

You said you wanted to be with me, you said you'd be patient-"

"Well, I also used to think you would be worth the wait!"

She stayed silent for a moment, tears filling her eyes. "And? Am I?"

"Not anymore."

Tonks stormed out of his room, probably heading for the kitchen. Charlie followed right behind her. "I have to leave." He heard her say to Molly. "Thank you, Molly, for everything. Truly."

"Tonks, wait!" Charlie yelled, entering the kitchen after her. "Tonks, _please_!"

She had already stormed out the back door, and Charlie sighed. "I really messed up, Mum."

"Dear, tea will help you think straight. And then go find her." Molly said, picking up her wand.

"Wait, Mum!" Fred exclaimed from the table. But the wand had shifted, and become a colorful version of...

"What the Bloody Hell?" Bill said. "Fred, is that-?"

"It's a wand." Fred said quickly. "Our trick wand turns into a... wand."

Molly frowned, staring at it. "It doesn't seem right." She said. "Are you aware it looks like a-"

"It's a good way to defuse tension." George quickly said, cutting her off. "For a good laugh. But, it's not ready for the store, so..." He walked over to her, plucking it from her hands.

Charlie groaned. He was happy to be home, but _Merlin, one could always count on the twins._


	11. Chapter 11

_**So this is unfortunately becoming longer than I originally anticipated. Oops**_

* * *

Andromeda slowly opened the door, feeling a little startled at the sight of her daughter standing there. Her eyes wandered to Teddy, who was on her hip, looking at Andromeda with wide, light green eyes- Remus' light green eyes. His hair, however, was a terrible dark green.

"Dora?" Andromeda asked, looking back at her daughter's exhausted face.

"I know we fought." Tonks said, her voice shaky and her eyes filling with tears. "But I really need my Mum."

Andromeda didn't say a word. That morning, there had been some tension between the two women when Nymphadora had arrived to pick up her marriage certificate, and neither had said much to the other. And Andromeda supposed there would be a time to discuss everything that had happened, but now was not it.

She opened the door wider, allowing her daughter through. She took Nymphadora's bag from her hand, leaving it near the door. Nymphadora turned to Andromeda, tears on her cheeks.

"Mum, I've done something terrible." She said quietly.

Andromeda stepped forward, taking Teddy gently. "Let me get him to sleep for a nap, and we'll have tea."

Nymphadora nodded gratefully.

* * *

Andromeda and Nymphadora lay in bed together, as they had when she was a child and- more recently- the night Ted had died.

"Mum, I just don't know what to do." Nymphadora said, turning her head to look at Andromeda. "Can I do this to Remus, just move on?"

"Darling, I'm sure Remus would understand." Andromeda said. "You know he loved you, Dora. And I know you loved him. Did you read his letter?"

"You knew about it?"

"He told me he had written two copies. One he would give to Kingsley, one he gave to me. If he didn't come home, Kingsley would have one to give you- and if Kingsley didn't make it, I'd have the other for you. Did you read it?"

She shook her head. "Mum, I'm scared to."

"Why?" Andromeda asked.

"Did you read it?"

"It's not mine to read."

" _Will_ you read it?"

Andromeda sat up. "Dora, it's for _you_ , not me."

Nymphadora sat up as well. "Mum, please. Read it for me. I'm scared to know what it says."

Andromeda sighed. "On one condition. I read it _to you_."

Nymphadora stayed silent for a moment, and then nodded. She crawled across the bed to grab her sweater that was hanging on the bed post, and took the letter from the pocket. She handed it to Andromeda.

Andromeda slowly unfolded the letter and began to read. " _Dora, I'm no good at these things. You know it as well as I do. Saying goodbye has never been an easy thing. I don't plan on dying, I'd like you to know that. I do, however, plan on going and fighting for us- for our tiny family. I hope you'll never read this. In fact, if I come home, I plan to retrieve both copies and burn them- and I'll be very glad to do so. But, on the very large chance that you are reading this, I'm very sorry. And I don't mean it in the way I always have meant it. I'm not sorry for loving you anymore. I'm not sorry that we've had Teddy. I'm not even sorry that I'm a werewolf anymore. Because you've never cared about it, and that's what I loved the most. I understand that you're so young still, and even if you were my age, I'd never expect someone as vibrant as you to remain only mine once I'm gone. If I should die, and I hope I don't, I hope Teddy will be like you. Strong, brave and kind- if he's as stubborn as you, I wouldn't mind that either. I'd like you to know, if I die, I'll make you and Teddy my last thoughts. And I hope you won't be alone forever. I hope, if I die, you can continue to live. I love you so much, and I want you to remember that.  
Remus._"

Andromeda looked up from the letter to see tears on Nymphadora's face.

"Are you alright?" Andromeda asked.

"Mum, I'm angry at Remus, but I don't even feel bad about it, and- Is that normal?"

Andromeda moved closer to Nymphadora, wrapping her arms around her. Andromeda smoothed her hair as she cried. "It's understandable, Dora. And you don't need to sort out your feelings yet. There's no time limit for grief."


	12. Chapter 12

_**So this is unfortunately becoming longer than I originally anticipated. Oops**_

* * *

Andromeda felt peaceful the next morning. She had woken up next to her daughter, who had basically cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms. She had gone from feeling angry at Remus to feeling heartbroken over his death(again) in a matter of minutes. They had decided that it was time, and perhaps it would help, to clean out the belongings left behind by Ted and Remus.

Andromeda had been avoiding doing it, hoping that maybe by leaving Ted's things where he left them, maybe he'd return. Andromeda slipped from the bed, heading for the crib in the corner where Teddy slept. She had moved the crib into her room so Teddy could be near Nymphadora, because after an hour of the two women talking, Teddy had began crying in the nursery and only quieted down when he was in the same room as his mother.

She scooped Teddy up, slipping out of the bedroom quietly. She figured her daughter deserved to sleep in, she probably hadn't had a proper night of sleep since before Teddy was born.

Down in the kitchen, Andromeda tried to busy herself with making breakfast and dealing with Teddy, but every time she walked more than a few steps away, he would begin whimpering. After a few minutes, she gave up, scooping him in one arm and cooking with the other.

"You know, Teddy, if I burn breakfast today, it'll be the first time in 23 years." Andromeda said, smiling. "Except last time, it was a baby girl with pink hair..."

* * *

Tonks opened the door to Harry standing there. He was wearing Auror training robes, and looked as if it hadn't been his idea to show up.

"Wotcher, Harry." She said.

"Uh, hi, Tonks." Harry said. "I was sent by Molly, she wanted to know how you were doing, and I wanted to see Teddy anyway-"

"Come in, you're always welcome here."

Harry followed her into the living room where Teddy was on the rug, reaching for smoke rings being created by Tonks' wand. There were boxes in the living room, with piles of clothes and paper on one couch.

"It keeps him occupied." She explained. "Very easy to control too." She leaned over and scooped Teddy up, who gave a noise of annoyance. "Oh, hush, love." Tonks said gently. She turned to Harry, stepping over to him. Teddy seemed to eye Harry and a moment later, his hair was black and messy and his eyes were bright green.

"Oh." Harry said, raising his eyebrows as he accepted Teddy from Tonks.

"He's never done that before." Tonks said. "I don't know how young Metamorphmagi are when they start to mimic." She admitted. "I know I did it all the time as a kid, but I don't know when it started."

They sat together on the couch, Teddy in Harry's arms. "Are you doing okay, Tonks?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing alright. We're trying to clear out some of Dad and Remus' things- Mum thinks it might help." She said. "But, you, how are you since- well, since everything?"

"I suppose I could be worse." Harry said. "It's still strange, living at the Burrow without Ron."

Tonks patted his knee. "I know. You spend so much time around someone and then-"

"They're just gone."

Tonks nodded slowly. "How's Auror training treating you, though?"

"It's... tough." Harry admitted. "And that's with Dawlish running things. He only goes by the books, said he won't show us too many curses- that we probably know enough about them."

"Well, I didn't get trained by Dawlish, so I don't know how tough he is, but I can imagine."

"Have you ever considered being an Auror? Again?"

"I've thought about it, but I'm not sure Robards is going to-"

"Well, he's retired. Dawlish took over."

"Really?" Tonks asked.

"And I haven't talked to Dawlish much, but the department is lacking decent Aurors, he'd probably welcome you back."

* * *

She folded some more robes into a box. She took a breath and then faced her mother. "Mum, I want to be an Auror again." She said quickly.

Andromeda wasn't facing her, but Tonks couldn't miss the fact that her mother had tensed up. Andromeda turned away from the closet and towards her. "You want to be an Auror again?"

Tonks nodded. "I know you probably don't-"

"If it's what you want, I'm not going to say anything against it."

"Wait, really?" Tonks asked, startled.

Andromeda walked over to the bed and sat down. "Dora, you didn't listen when you were 15, I figure you won't listen now." She said quietly. "But, Dora, you need to be careful. Teddy will need at least one parent."

" _Mum_ -"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Not a day passes that I don't wonder what would have happened if Remus didn't convince you to stay home. I wonder if I would have lost you as well."

Tonks sat beside her mother. "Mum, I've wondered that too. And, for a while, I wondered if it wouldn't have made things easier-"

"Easier?" Andromeda inquired.

"If I had died, I wonder if things would have been simpler."

Andromeda took Tonks' hand. "Not for me."

"I feel bad, sometimes, that he went alone." Tonks said quietly. "I do wish I went with him."

"I know you do."

* * *

Dawlish stared at her across the desk. "You want to be an Auror again." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, why not?"

"It's not the same Ministry you left."

"Somehow I know that."

"You have a son."

"I know that, too."

Dawlish frowned. "No, I mean, Tonks, your son is- what, 3 months old?"

''Almost 6 months." Tonks corrected.

"Right. So, if the war hadn't happened and your marriage and son's birth still occurred-"

"I know, I would have been asked to step down as an Auror for a minimum of two years." Tonks finished. "Dawlish, surely you could understand my situation."

"I do, and I was sorry to hear what happened. However, I feel like maybe your current situation might be a good reason for me to turn you away."

"What? Why?" Tonks demanded.

"We're helping the other law enforcement departments round up Death Eaters that are currently hiding from the Ministry. You are both a known Order member and a widowed mother. If anything should happen to you,-"

"Who has been training the new recruits?" She asked.

"Well, I have."

"But as Head Auror, surely more important matters need your attention?"

"What I need are new Aurors."

"And here I am, Dawlish."

Dawlish sighed. "It hasn't been two years-"

"It's been over a year since I quit. I quit two days after I got married and _definitely_ before my pregnancy, that shouldn't apply to me."

"Tonks, why do you want to be an Auror so badly?" Dawlish asked, leaning forward with his elbows on the desk. "You could do something else-''

"You know as well as I do, I'm not going to walk out here without my job back."

Dawlish sighed. "Well, we are understaffed, and you _were_ trained by Moody- I'll give you your job back on one condition."

Tonks nodded. "Okay, anything."

"You won't be doing raids for at _least_ another year." Dawlish replied. "You'll help train the recruits, and help with anything around the department that will keep you _inside_ the Ministry. No chasing after Death Eaters."

Tonks narrowed her eyes, but Dawlish held out his hand. "Yes or no." He prompted.

She shook his hand. "Fine, _one_ year of desk work."


	13. Chapter 13

_**So this is unfortunately becoming longer than I originally anticipated. Oops**_

* * *

It had been easy to get used to working as an Auror again, but what wasn't easy was helping to train the new recruits alongside Williamson and Proudfoot. There were 3 groups of trainees in all- 2 of which had begun training during the war and had to redo nearly half of their training in under six months. The other group was the kids that had left Hogwarts, either in 1997 or didn't complete the 1998 year. Despite not having their NEWTs, Tonks was constantly surprised when they were able to keep up with the defensive spells and other parts of training- parts that she had struggled with, even after graduating _with_ her NEWTs.

Today was one of the boring days. Despite the program that usually took 3 years being condensed into 9 months, Tonks still hated the days that they had to set aside for the book studies that came along with being an Auror trainee.

The plus side was that on these days, Proudfoot or Williamson took over the boring lecture part of it. After all, they had pointed out to her, she had been trained by Mad-Eye, and he was one of the few Senior Aurors that always ignored the required lecture days.

It was nice, though, Tonks supposed. The trainees were only at the Ministry for half a day each, which meant each group usually had two days in and two days out of the Ministry, as opposed to when Tonks was training and would be at the Ministry five days a week with Mad-Eye.

It was now early-December, and Tonks was unable to focus on much. She was turning 25 in a few days, and Christmas would follow two weeks after. Both, she would spend without Remus for the first time in almost three years. Even though the year before last had been a tense one, he had still dropped by her Hogsmeade flat to wish her a happy birthday and then again, to see her for a few moments on Christmas. And this year, it would be just her and her mother. And she supposed it was good, that she had reconciled with her mother just before the holidays- it would be Andromeda's second Christmas without Ted, but first Christmas since his death.

Finally, after a few very boring hours, the lecture day for the older trainees ended. Tonks made her way down the atrium, planning to talk to Harry before he joined them for training.

"Hiya, Tonks." Harry said as he met up with her.

"Wotcher, Harry." She responded and they walked towards the lift. "Harry, I was wondering-"

"Tonks! I was just coming to see you." Charlie's voice said right behind her. She turned to face Charlie, who held out flowers.

"And what are these?"

"I wanted to apologise." Charlie said. "For everything I said. And I figured, like when we were kids, I'd have to woo you again."

Tonks found herself fighting not to smile. "I forgive you, Charlie." She said. "I know the last few months have been... strange."

Charlie shook the flowers towards her. "So?" He asked.

"So, what?" She asked in response.

"Are you wooed, Tonks?" Charlie asked. When she didn't respond, he sighed. "At least take the flowers?"

"Are them from Fred and George's shop?" Tonks asked.

"...Yes."

"Then, no."

Charlie nodded. "Probably for the best, who knows what they've done to them." Charlie said. "Which reminds me, they'd like you to visit them. You as well, Harry. Tomorrow, if you both could."

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there." Harry said, from a couple steps away, as he pretended to read a poster on the wall.

"And you?" Charlie asked Tonks. "We could make it a date."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be going." She said. "But not as a date."

"I'll meet you at your mother's around noon?" Charlie asked.

"I can get there by myself, you know."

"Nonsense, I'll meet you." Charlie said, grinning. "Until tomorrow, Tonks." He gave a mock bow, and disappeared into the crowd.

"So?" Harry asked, appearing beside her again. "Did he woo you, Tonks?"

"Shut up, Potter." She grumbled, grabbing his arm and heading for the lifts.

"Your hair was turning a little pink, did you know?"

Tonks tried not to smile. "I know, Harry."

* * *

Tonks sat on the couch, her feet on the edge of the coffee table, Teddy on her knees. She had been having(a lot) of issues morphing lately, but found she could hold a different hair color for about 30 seconds, which gave Teddy time to mimic it. She heard a knock on the door, and made to get up, but Andromeda was faster.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." She said. "You stay with Teddy."

"It's probably for me, anyway, Mum. Charlie's coming by." Tonks said, standing and balancing Teddy on her hip. Immediately, he mimicked her dark hair instead of keeping the light blue she had just had.

Sure enough, Charlie was at the door. He smiled at Andromeda, and then at Tonks. He held out another bunch of flowers. "Not from Fred and George's." He said. Tonks smiled, taking the flowers.

"I said it wasn't a date, Char."

"They're _friendship_ flowers." Charlie said with a smirk.

"Right." Tonks said. "Come in for a minute."

Charlie followed her into the living room, where she handed Teddy to her mother. She summoned a vase, whispering _Aguamenti_ and filling the vase with water. She dropped the flowers in and faced Charlie.

"Harry's not with you, then?"

"Nah, he told me to leave without him, he'll meet us there." Charlie explained. "Fred and George said we can Floo into their back room, Diagon Alley's crowded with Christmas shoppers today."

* * *

"There they are!" Fred exclaimed as they appeared and stepped out of the fire. "No Mini-Marauder today? Just as well, it was crowded and busy out there."

"Wotcher, Fred."

"I'm George. Blimey, woman-"

"You seem to forget the ears thing." Tonks said with a smirk. "Can't do that old trick anymore, can you?"

"No, I suppose we can't." George said, entering. "Just in time, you two. I closed the shop for the next hour, it's too busy. We need a break, and it's good timing to talk to you and Harry about this one."

The fire flared up behind the group and Harry stepped out.

"Harry, finally!" George said. "So, we've been creating a new product-"

"-and we needed some opinions." Fred finished.

"From us?" Harry asked. "Is it illegal? Is that why you're asking two Aurors-"

"Nah, mate." Fred said, with a wave of his hand. "We're asking because you two are the family of the Marauders."

George walked over to a desk, lifting a box. "You see, we really owe a lot to the Marauders." He explained. "We want to honour them, right? So we thought-"

"-what better way to do that, then with a prank item." Fred finished.

"Right." Harry said. "And what does it do?"

"Well, they're similar to canary creams-" George began.

"-except instead of canaries-"

"-you become a different form-"

"-for roughly half an hour." Fred finished.

"What kind of forms?" Tonks, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, there's the Padfoot one- tastes a bit like firewhiskey- and you become a dog for a while. There's the Moony- tastes like chocolate- and you become an extremely tame wolf for a half hour." George explained, holding up two sweets. "The blue one is the Padfoot, the green one is the Moony."

"And then you have the Prongs, this red one." Fred said. "Tastes like cherries, we found, and you become a deer or a stag for a while."

"And finally, the Wormtail." George finished. "This orange one. You become a rat."

"And does that one taste like betrayal?" Harry asked darkly.

"We haven't tried it, we don't know what it tastes like." Fred answered. "We were thinking of not including it, but-"

"-given the fact his name _is_ on the map-" George continued.

"-we thought we'd include all four." Fred finished.

"So?" George asked.

"So, what?" Harry asked.

"Do you think they're good to sell?" Fred prompted.

"They're interesting." Tonks said. "But I have a question. Why a full wolf, for the Moony one?"

Fred and George exchanged glances. "Well, we tried to alter it so it was just the ears and maybe the paws. But we couldn't. The only way it seemed to work was if it was the full animal, like the others."

Tonks nodded slowly.

"And I have a question." Harry said. "With the Wormtail one, is the rat properly rat-sized or..."

"Human sized." George answered.

"That's bloody terrifying." Harry answered.

"If you two don't think we should sell them, we won't." Fred said quickly.

Tonks and Harry exchanged a look. "I think they'd love them." Tonks said.


	14. Chapter 14

_**So this is unfortunately becoming longer than I originally anticipated. Oops**_

* * *

They were walking towards her house together. Harry had conveniently had to leave, to 'study', and left them back at the shop. Charlie had convinced her, somehow, to at least walk with him to her house from the Apparation point.

"Are you going back to Romania?" Tonks asked. "I was there for a couple of days, getting my things, but no one had heard from you."

"No." Charlie said. "I'm staying here."

"Oh?"

"I got a job at the Ministry." Charlie explained. "Working in the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau."

"A Ministry man, Charlie, that's unexpected from you." She commented.

"Well, I left a lot behind when I originally went to Romania. I have regrets. I wish I had stayed, spent more time with Ron, you know?"

Tonks nodded.

"It's strange, though. Being at the Burrow again. Without Bill and the twins living there, it's certainly less crowded, and when the girls get back from Hogwarts, it still won't be very crowded. Definitely not as I remember it."

"I can't remember a time when it wasn't extremely crowded over summers or Christmas." Tonks commented. "Molly likes having people around-"

Charlie stopped walking and turned to her, in front of her house. "Tonks, go on a date with me."

She stared at him. "Why?"

"Please?" Charlie asked.

Tonks sighed. "Fine."

"Good. So tomorrow night?" Charlie prompted. "9?"

"At night?" She asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Alright."

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Charlie said with a grin. She watched him walk off for a couple minutes before turning and heading up the walkway to the house. As soon as she shut the door behind her, her mother was there.

"Your hair is pink, and you're smiling." Andromeda commented. "Have a good day?"

"I have a date." She said, her smile widening. "Will you babysit Teddy?"

Andromeda nodded. "Of course."

* * *

It was very cold the next night when she met Charlie outside. He grinned when he spotted her.

"You still have that old thing?" Charlie asked, shaking the end of her Hufflepuff scarf.

"Of course, don't tell me you don't have yours." She said.

Charlie pulled his Gryffindor scarf out of his coat pocket. "Of course I have it." Charlie said, wrapping it around his neck.

"So, where are we going?" Tonks asked.

"Just follow me. We'll Side-Along-"

"Can you do that? I happen to recall that it took you a while to pass just the regular test-"

Charlie shoved her lightly. "Yes, I can, thank you." They reached the end of the street and he held out his hand. She took it, and a second later, they disappeared with a crack.

Tonks was silent when they reappeared. "You brought me to Hogwarts." She said quietly, looking around the Great Hall. "Charlie-"

"I know." Charlie said. "That's not why I brought you here. McGonagall was kind enough to take down the Anti-Apparition charms for an hour. We'll leave straight from Hogsmeade. I brought you here because I wanted you to remember our fourth year."

"What about it?" Tonks asked. "The acne? The hormones?"

"Well, I slipped out of my dorm, and you slipped out of yours, and we met here." Charlie reminded her. "And then,-"

"We left the castle." Tonks finished. "We were in so much trouble when they found out."

"Come on." Charlie said, grabbing her hand and leading her from the hall. They entered the front entryway and headed for the doors that led to the path to Hogsmeade.

"Hey! Students out of bed!" An angry voice yelled. Filch froze when he spotted who it was. "You're not students."

"No, we're not." Charlie said.

Filch looked like he was preparing an argument, but instead waved a hand dismissively and stalked off.

"Come on." Charlie repeated, dragging her to the doors.

"Charlie, wait-"

"This doesn't lead to the courtyard." Charlie said quickly. "Don't remember the school? The courtyard is the other way."

She hesitated, and then nodding, allowing him to pull her out of the castle.

They walked towards the gates of the school, Tonks' hand on Charlie's elbow.

"So, what's the idea here?" Tonks asked. "We're just going to wander around Hogsmeade until a teacher comes to yell at us?"

"No." Charlie said, smirking.

* * *

"You brought me to the Shrieking Shack." Tonks said quietly.

"We had our first kiss here. Do you remember?"

"Of course." Tonks said.

"Alright, so I _know_ maybe this is what you want." Charlie said. "But, I still do want to ask."

She turned to look at him, frowning. "Ask what?"

Charlie got to one knee in the snow, searching through his pockets. "Okay, so I forgot the ring." He finally said. "But will you marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**So this is unfortunately becoming longer than I originally anticipated. Oops**_

* * *

"No." She said quietly. "Charlie, I don't know if I want to get married again."

Charlie nodded slowly, standing up. "I can understand that. But I'm not going to leave, you know that."

"I know." She said. "I do think I love you, Charlie. I'm just still very-"

"You're still grieving." Charlie said. "I get it, I do."

"Why did you ask, tonight?"

"I figured you'd say no, but it's always worth a try." Charlie said. He winked. "Plus, I do want to get married one day."

"Not to me, I hope."

"To you, _I_ hope."

"Is that why you didn't go back to Romania?" Tonks asked, frowning.

Charlie simply shrugged.

* * *

The next day, she bundled Teddy up and slipped out of the house early. She wrapped her arms tightly around Teddy, to keep him from moving and Disapparated. She reappeared with a loud pop.

She walked through the gates of the cemetery and towards the grave she hadn't visited since it had been placed. She knelt down, Teddy in her arms, and brushed snow off the tombstone.

"Wotcher, Remus." She said. "I meant to come before it got cold, but-" She sighed. ''This is kind of stupid, Teddy."

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm talking to a baby and a rock. I must be losing it." She stood, and drew her wand out of her pocket. She conjured flowers, leaving them in front of the stone.

"You know, dear-" A voice said from a few feet away. Tonks gasped, turning quickly and hiding her wand behind her back. "-oh, don't hide your wand." The silver haired woman said kindly. "I attended Hogwarts as well."

Tonks sighed relief.

"As I was saying, I do believe they can hear us. Here, more here than anywhere else." The lady continued. "I'm Gertrude, and you?"

"Dora."

"Friend of yours?" Gertrude inquired, looking down at the stone Tonks had been kneeling by.

"Uh- husband."

Gertrude's dark eyes travelled to Teddy and widened. "Oh, darling, I'm sorry. It must have been recent-"

"May."

"If you don't mind me asking, was it the war?"

Tonks nodded. "Yes, he died at Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry, dear, but he must have been a very brave man." Gertrude said. "I know how it feels, to lose your other half. I lost my Oscar just five years ago, we were together for nearly fifty years. He was a Muggle, died peacefully in his sleep."

"Does it get easier?" Tonks asked. "Do you miss him still?"

Gertrude smiled sadly. "Of course I do." She said. "There's something special about a girl's first love, wouldn't you agree? It always hurts so terribly to lose them."

* * *

"Oh, Bloody Hell!" She cried in frustration.

"I was told you'd be here." Harry said from behind her. "Everything alright?"

"He really was paranoid." Tonks said, turning away from the door. "Bloody house is sealed up, completely. Must have been since he died."

"You know." Harry said casually. "I happen to know a Curse Breaker."

Tonks cursed. "Of course! Bill was going to help me with the rest of it, I didn't even think- Oh, Merlin. Thank you, Harry."

"I'm here to be helpful." Harry commented. "Anyways, I was really coming by to ask a favour."

She sighed loudly. "Harry, I'm trying to raise a son- _alone_ \- and get a paranoid old codger's house to be somewhat kid friendly, but Merlin knows what he's done to the inside if _this_ is the outside, Dawlish wants me to run some physical training with you lot and I'm not even personally one to grant favours."

"It's for Auror training." Harry said. "Could help you feel a little less stressed?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you have in mind?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**So this is unfortunately becoming longer than I originally anticipated. Oops.**_

 _ **IT IS GOING TO REACH A MORE SNAPSHOT FORMAT BEFORE THE END CHAPTERS, THOUGH.**_

 _ **So hopefully, not too much longer.**_

* * *

"Harry. I doubt you need help practising these spells." Tonks said as they walked towards the orchard at the Burrow.

"Well, I'm not perfect. After all, what's my specialty?"

"Expelliarmus." Tonks responded. "And you want to change that?"

"Everyone would expect it, for me to use it, right?"

Tonks nodded. "Definitely. You need to use Shields."

"No counter-spells?" Harry asked.

"Those are good if you know what your opponent might use, you can basically counter the effects before it hits you. However, Potter, you won't always be able to tell." Tonks explained. "You need to shield the spells from hitting you, or parry them."

"But you can't shield the Killing Curse-"

"No, you can't. But if someone ever throws a Killing Curse at you, you either accept that they want you dead, or dodge it." Tonks said. "You can also use solid objects near you as shields, you just have to able to levitate any type of object faster than the spell can move."

"...Right."

"I'll show you-"

"You're not going to cast the Killing Curse, are you?"

Tonks stared at him. "No. Because I don't want to the person that kills the Boy Who Lived. It'd ruin your reputation anyway."

* * *

"I'm not giving up." Charlie said casually, leaning on Bill's desk.

"Maybe you should." Bill commented. "Clearly, you're not good at this type of thing-"

"Oh, and _you are_?" Charlie demanded.

"Well, I didn't forget the ring when I proposed to Fleur, did I?"

Charlie sighed. "I just have to get it right."

"You have to take no for an answer."

"If Fleur had said no, would have given up?"

"Fleur would have never said no to me. I, unlike you, am devilishly handsome." Bill said simply. "Now, can you let me get my work done? I don't feel like staying late, I have to help Tonks get into Moody's place."

"She can't get in?"

"Nah, apparently it's sealed itself up."

"I can go help her." Charlie said, standing up straight. "You know, break those charms, get her in the house, ask her for another date-"

"Mate, you'll hurt yourself." Bill said. "Find some other way to ask her out. Or go by tomorrow, and help her clean the place. I can imagine it's not going to be an easy task."

* * *

And Bill was right. They stood in the open doorway, and stared. There were mountains of parchments on all the tables, countless Daily Prophets, books laying around as if someone had been searching the bookshelf.

"Right." Bill said. "Well, we tackle the charms he has up first. And then, you-"

"Can try to clean this place. I could just burn it. The parchment probably isn't important."

"That may be so, but the house itself might be useful for you." Bill said. "Unless you want to live with your mother forever."

"Not really, no."

Bill nodded and stepped forward, and then paused. "So, he charms the door, but not the entryway." Bill said, rolling his eyes. "That doesn't seem right, wouldn't you want to charm both?"

"No. He'd want them to get through the entryway. The next charm will be once you enter the living room, I bet you anything."

"I'd say a Galleon every time you're right, but you knew him best, and I don't want to be broke by the end of this."

She smirked.

After three hours, every room had been broken, except for one. "So, what do you want to do here?" Bill asked, gesturing to the bedroom door. "There's two other bedrooms, I'm sure you could last without this one, but-"

"Do you at least know what would happen if someone accidentally opened the door?" Tonks asked. "Because once Teddy's older, if he-"

"We could transfigure the door into a section of the wall. It'll be sealed off forever." Bill suggested. "And the attic isn't bad, it could be turned into another bedroom if you ever needed it."

Tonks nodded and then looked at the door. "Yeah, I'll do that in a few days, I wanted to fix the hallway up anyway, I'll do it all at the same time." She said as they headed back downstairs.

Bill nodded. "Right. Well, Mum's expecting me and Fleur for dinner, but if you need any help around here with charms or anything- Charlie would be more than happy to help."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Right, I'm sure he is. But I had higher Charms and Transfiguration grades then he did, so-"

"He doesn't mean helping with your housework, you and I both know that."

"Too well." Tonks replied.


	17. Chapter 17

_**So this is unfortunately becoming longer than I originally anticipated. Oops.**_

 ** _Okay, we're reaching the snap shot part.  
_**

 ** _I'm aiming for, at most, 6 more chapters. At the very least, 3._**

* * *

She buckled. She said shouldn't have, but she did, and Charlie was glad. Charlie helped her for nearly two months. She had even been convinced to bring Teddy and Andromeda to the Burrow on Christmas.

The first year anniversary of the war had been tense. People had arrived at Hogwarts, where a ceremony was held. Names of everyone who had died throughout the war had been read off by Kingsley, who had managed to keep people from bombarding Harry with questions.

Back at the Burrow, Molly had convinced Kingsley to join all of them, and they were all sitting in the garden when it happened. Charlie had gone to grab something from the house, and had returned, dropping back into his seat between Tonks and Harry, the latter who was holding Teddy.

Teddy was reaching for Charlie, and as Harry handed him over, Teddy giggled. "Dada!" He proclaimed happily.

Everyone seemed to freeze, staring at Teddy. Teddy reached for Charlie's hair, which had grown out a lot in the last few months, and grabbed a handful, his own hair morphing the same shade of red. "Dada!" He repeated.

"Of course, first words he Bloody says and it's to Weasley." Tonks said, standing and walking off. Charlie handed Teddy back to Harry, who tried to stop the boy's crying before it began, and followed Tonks.

"Tonks!" Charlie called, catching up with her near the broomshed. "Tonks, are you alright?"

She turned to him, tears on her cheeks. "No." She said. "Mum said maybe after a year, it'd be better. But it's not."

"It probably won't ever be." Charlie said quietly. "I mean you're going to look at Teddy, and you're going to see Remus. Every day. He looks like Remus, nothing like you."

"He looks a little like me."

"When his hair is pink or blue, sure."

"He called you Dad." She said. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"It bothers you, I can tell. If you want it to be bother me, I'll march right back there and up to Teddy and say-"

"It actually doesn't. Not as much as I think it should." Tonks said. "Maybe that's a problem."

Charlie sighed. "He's a baby, Tonks. He's been around the Burrow, and he sees us calling-"

"Calling Arthur 'Dad', and you're always around him, he must have just thought..."

"We can explain it to him when he's old enough to understand. In five years, he won't remember this moment."

"We?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You really don't think I've given up on trying to convince you to marry me, do you?" Charlie said. "Tonks, it's been a year. He wouldn't want you to be alone."

"I know, but Charlie, I don't know about another marriage."

"Then at least live with me. Just _be_ with me." Charlie said.

"Well, you'd actually live with _me_ , because I'm not moving into the Burrow."

Charlie nodded. "Right. So what do you say?"

She sighed but nodded.

* * *

It took Charlie four more years. Four years, and two more proposals- one he didn't think should have really counted.

 _She slipped on the bottom stair as he passed by, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her into his arms._

 _"Well, what's this?" He asked, winking. "You've fallen for me after all."_

 _"I slipped on Teddy's sock."_

 _"Into my arms."_

 _She rolled her eyes._

 _"I knew you'd fall for me." He said, winking. She smirked. "Now, everything would be perfect if-"_

" _No, Charlie._ "

And he didn't ever regret a single thing in their relationship. They attended family weddings together. When George married Angelina, when Hermione married Fred, when Harry married Ginny, and even when Percy married a muggle named Aubrey.

But he managed, in the end, to convince her. Somehow, he convinced her.

 _They were sitting close together on the couch. "We should sleep, we both have work in the morning." She said, sitting up and standing._

 _"Wanna blow the candle out? You're closer." Charlie said._

 _"It's closer to you." Tonks said._

 _Shit. Charlie stretched out his foot, pushing the candle towards her. "No, it's closer to you."_

 _She gave him a strange look, but leaned over to blow it out anyway. Then she frowned._

 _"What is it?" Charlie asked._

 _"There's something in the wax." Tonks said, scooping it out with her finger. She held up the ring to the light. "Charlie,-" She began with a sigh._

 _"Will you please marry me?" Charlie asked, leaning forward. "I'm running out of proposal ideas."_

 _Tonks sighed again and then shrugged. "Fine. I'm running out of reasons to say no, anyway."_

 _He grinned, standing and stepping over to her. He grabbed her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I do really like this house, you know. Despite it being Mad-Eye Moody's." Charlie commented casually._

 _She leaned back from his grasp, patting his chest. "Way to ruin the mood, Weasley."_

And then came the announcement, a month before their planned wedding. They had converted part of the attic into a study for them to do work from home when they needed to, and that's where she found him that day.

 _"Charlie?" She called, standing in the hallway._

 _"Yes, future Mrs Weasley?" His voice replied from the study. She smiled, walking towards the door._

 _"Are you still busy with work?" She asked, leaning against the door had papers scattered over the desk, his head bent low._

 _He looked up and leaned back in his chair. "I was going to take a break." He said. "Someone smuggled a Hungarian Horntail into London, we have to find out who and where, but honestly, a dragon that large won't go unseen forever. I can take a break. Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her as she realised she had been wringing her hands._

 _"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine." She said, her voice shaking._

 _Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"_

 _She sighed. Why was she nervous? He wanted this, he had said so-_

 _"Charlie, I'm pregnant."_

 _There was a few moments of silence, the clock on the wall ticking loudly. And then Charlie grinned. He stood from the desk, striding across the room in a few steps. He pulled her into a hug and a kiss, finally looking at her._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes, I went to St Mungo's this morning-"_

 _Charlie grinned wider. "We have people to tell- we should go to the Burrow-"_

 _"It's 11 at night."_

 _"We have people to tell in the morning." Charlie corrected himself._

 _"No." Tonks said. "We can tell people after the wedding."_

 _"Are you sure?" Charlie asked._

 _"Yes, it's only a month, what difference would it make?"_

 _"How far along are you, then?"_

 _"13 weeks."_

 _Charlie nodded. "Alright, we'll tell people after the wedding." He said. "Now,_ _if it's a girl, I suggest we name her for her mother-"_

 _"Uh, definitely not." Tonks said._

 _Charlie shrugged. "We'll agree on something, I'm sure."_

* * *

 _ **Okay so I am really cutting things here.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**So this is unfortunately becoming longer than I originally anticipated. Oops.**_

 ** _Okay, we're reaching the snap shot part.  
_**

 ** _I'm aiming for, at most, 6 more chapters. At the very least, 3._**

* * *

They didn't tell anyone, like they had agreed. Unfortunately, this proved problematic on the morning on the wedding.

Tonks was in her childhood bedroom with Hermione and Ginny, the latter of which was further along in her pregnancy than Tonks. Tonks was supposed to be wearing her mother's wedding dress, but this was the cause of the problems she was having that day.

Despite fitting her just a couple of weeks before, the dress simply didn't fit.

"It should button up, Hermione!" Tonks couldn't help but snap. "It fit a couple weeks ago-"

"Right, but a _lot_ can change in a couple of weeks." Ginny said. "Perhaps Mum knows a charm-"

"No!" Tonks cried, turning and grabbing Ginny's arm.

Ginny stared at Tonks. "You don't trust Mum? She's quite good with charms-"

"No. I trust her, I just-''

"Tonks." Hermione said. "Are you pregnant? You've seemed really fidgety around Molly lately, and now the dress doesn't fit, and-"

"Yes." Tonks said quietly. "And I thought I'd have longer to hide it. When I was pregnant with Teddy, it wasn't so noticeable until well past month five-"

"How far along are you?" Ginny asked.

"Just over four months, but I've gained so much more than when I was pregnant with Teddy, and I don't know why-"

"And you're not telling anyone?" Hermione asked, frowning. "Tonks, they're going to figure it out."

"If Molly comes up here, she's going to figure it out. And we were planning to tell her after the wedding but-"

"It's getting noticeable, Tonks." Hermione said simply.

"I know that, thank you." Tonks said pointedly. She sighed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly nice the first time around either."

"Your mother, then?" Ginny said, standing from the bed.

"Thank you, Ginny." Tonks said. Ginny nodded, slipping out of the bedroom.

"Why haven't you told Molly?" Hermione inquired.

"We are going to tell people."

"When? In 5 months?" Hermione asked, smirking. Tonks didn't have to reply because the door opened at that moment.

"Oh, Mum! Thank _Merlin!_ " Tonks cried as Andromeda slipped into the room with Ginny. Andromeda looked momentarily startled, and looked between Tonks, Hermione and Ginny.

"Well, Ginny did say you needed help up here. I figured that's what bridesmaids were for."

"The dress doesn't fit, Mum. You said it would-"

"You tried it on a few weeks ago, and it _did_." Andromeda said, walking over to her. "Turn around. I honestly don't understand you sometimes, Dora. You tried the dress on. And it fit, perhaps it's not buttoned correctly."

"No, Mum." Tonks said. "We definitely had it correctly."

In the mirror, she saw Hermione and Ginny exchange a look.

"Mum, you know a lot of charms, there has to be one for this." Tonks pleaded.

Andromeda thought for a moment. "I'm sure there probably is, but perhaps I still have the corsets from my grandmother's wedding dress-"

"No." Tonks said firmly. "No corsets."

"Right, they aren't terribly comfortable." Andromeda said. "Let me see what I can do, then."

* * *

Charlie grinned when he saw her. He felt an elbow hit him in the side as Bill nudged him, but he didn't turn away from the sight of her. Her hair was pinned up, and he assumed it had _all_ been pinned back, but a few loose strands were curled around her face. He noticed, with satisfaction, that the ends were pink. She was holding six year old Teddy's hand in one of her hands, and her other hand was on Andromeda's elbow.

And once she reached him, and took his hand, Charlie didn't think his smile could be brighter.

* * *

Their first Christmas as a married couple should have been bliss, but it was anything but. She was due any time following Christmas, and once the day after Christmas rolled around, things went down hill fast.

They had found out a few months prior that they would be having twin girls, which left them still with an issue of space around the house. The half of the attic that had been their study was converted once more, into a larger bedroom for Teddy, while his old bedroom was converted into one for the twins.

"How is he?" Charlie asked as Tonks made her way down the attic stairs.

"Still has a fever." She replied.

Teddy had now been sick for two days, and despite Charlie's attempts to be useful, Teddy always preferred his mother when he was ill.

"Potions didn't help?" Charlie asked.

She shook her head. "I think he just needs rest."

"I think you need rest."

She smirked, and ignored him.

* * *

Two days later, right before the New Year, their twins were born. Despite her attempts to persuade him otherwise, somehow one twin did in fact end up with her mother's name. Charlotte Nymphadora and Cassiopeia Andromeda, both born with red hair and their mother's dark eyes, were not Metamorphmagi like their mother- but they did have freckles like their father.

Two years later, in 2006, a son followed. Alastor Charles did not inherit the Weasley hair, instead inheriting his mother's dark hair and dark eyes- and her Metamorphamagus ability.

And when Teddy was 12, and the twins were 6, and Alastor was 4- they celebrated their 6th and final wedding anniversary.


	19. Chapter 19

_**So, this is the end I planned. And I am sorry, it made me sad too.**_

* * *

It had been raining for three days when she died. Charlie had made dinner, figuring if they couldn't _go out_ to celebrate their wedding anniversary, he would cook dinner for when she got home.

But she didn't arrive home when she had said she would, and Charlie was still waiting, sitting at the table. There was a slow knock at the front door, and Charlie made his way to the door.

Any other day, it would have been a cheerful greeting that his brother-in-law and Head Auror Harry Potter would have given him. Instead, Harry stood in front of the door, his hands clasped tightly in front of him.

"Hi, Harry, what's going on?" Charlie asked.

Harry looked at Charlie, his eyes filled with exhaustion. "Charlie, I'm sorry to have to say this-" He said quietly. "You need to come to St Mungo's."

And Charlie had gone, as soon as Andromeda had arrived to watch the kids. He had been lead to a room, where she was laying. And she was so pale, and not like the woman he knew at all. Bandages covered most of her arms, and her neck, and he imagined her chest as well.

The Healers had said she wouldn't make it, and Harry had explained what had happened. And Charlie, he had accepted it. After a while of him sitting quietly next to her bed, he had moved to be on the edge of the bed, and a while after that- he held her. For the rest of the night, until she was gone, he held her.

* * *

 _ **It was full moon. Shite, it was full moon. Harry had realised this too late, and it would bother him for a very long time. It would be weeks before he even got a proper night's sleep, only simply because of the scream. Her scream had been the first thing to alert him something was wrong, shortly after they had begun trying to curse the werewolves and subdue them. It had taken nearly twenty minutes for enough back up to arrive after the initial team's arrival. It was five minutes from the time her attack started to the back up's arrival. By the time they had managed to Stun, and in some cases, kill the werewolves, it had clearly been too late.**_

 _ **They had been outnumbered by the werewolves, that was his first mistake.**_

 _ **His second mistake had been not reading a calendar. That should have been his first move when he planned a raid against werewolves. Werewolves that had been reportedly attacking numerous Muggle towns.**_

 _ **But he was human, and unfortunately, humans made mistakes. And some mistakes, just weren't able to fixed.**_

* * *

Minerva was enjoying tea after dinner when the fireplace flared up. She stood from her desk as Harry appeared in the fire. He was slightly out of breath when he faced her, brushing soot from his robes. Robes, she noticed, that had blood on the sleeves.

"Harry, good evening." She said. "I was having tea,-" She broke off at the look on his face. "What's happened?"

"You- you'll need to find Teddy." Harry said slowly. "Tonks is in St Mungo's- and it's unlikely she'll survive."

She slowly sat down. "What will happen to Teddy?" She asked.

"I suppose it'll be up to Andromeda where Teddy goes once school is over."

"The other children-"

"They're Charlie's, they'll be allowed to remain with him. I know Tonks has a will, all Aurors are obligated to have one, but if she hasn't specified what happens to Teddy in this... type of situation, he will have to live with his closest family member, and that's Andromeda."

* * *

Neville opened the door to Minerva's office, allowing Teddy through first and shutting the door behind himself. Minerva was sitting at her desk, her hands clasped tightly on top.

"Teddy, why don't you sit?" Minerva said gently. Teddy gave Neville a look, but sat anyways. "Teddy, I apologise for us having to wake you. I understand your exams would be next week. We're going to cancel exams for you, you'll be joining your third year class in September, but you will be leaving the castle tonight."

Neville couldn't miss the confused look on Teddy's face. Minerva must have seen it too, because she took a deep breath. "Teddy, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Minerva said gently. "There was an incident with your mother at work-"

"Is Mum alright?" Teddy asked.

* * *

Andromeda sat quietly facing Charlie. The funeral had been a horrific experience, to say the least. Andromeda had never expected to bury her daughter at such a young age. The extended Weasley family tried to help, tried to offer Charlie anything he needed, but in the end, what did it matter? He was a widowed father, he had to face it.

"I've been thinking." Andromeda said quietly. "I believe it would be best not to take Teddy away from his home. He knows you, and he's lived in that house since he was an infant, it'd be wrong of me to take him from it."

"Andromeda,-"

"Charlie, if you'll agree to it. We shouldn't separate Teddy from his sisters or his brother."

Charlie thought for a minute. "I love Teddy like he's my own."

Andromeda smiled a bit.

"But four kids- Andromeda, I need help. I'm feeling-"

"Overwhelmed?"

"And I don't have my best friend from Hogwarts here to help me." Charlie said. "But I have her mother. Andromeda, will you help me?"

Andromeda looked at Charlie, and nodded. "Of course, Charlie."

* * *

 _And that is it, guys. I didn't want to drag it out, because then the I-Give-Up stage would happen. Unfortunately, no happy endings here._


End file.
